Through Other Eyes
by LittleMissELC
Summary: Danielle Karofsky never wanted to fall for one Rory Flanagan. Being the sister of McKinley's number one bully tends to turn people against you, but with Rory's help, Danielle may be able to find her voice, comfort her brother and find a place she belongs.
1. I'm In, It's Out

Hello Hello, thanks for reading my first fic ever. I'm kinda new to this so an review/comments/advice would so helpfull! Thanks!

Oh, and also I'm Canadian, so if anything is spelled differently, its not wrong its just how we spell it. And there's a tiny bit of French in here, french is my second language is I might incorprate it more. LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p>She stood on the front steps of McKinley and looked up at the school angrily. Though she'd never officially set foot in the building, she knew that her time here was not going to be anything to be enjoyed. Though she only needed to be her for two more years, she innately knew that these were going to be the worst two years of her life.<p>

Taking an angry breath, she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and grudgingly walked through the front doors. The main foyer was donned in "Welcome Back Titans" banners and posters advertising various pointless clubs. Turning down what her map told her was the Humanities hall, she weaved her way through packs of teenage girls flocking over each other like wild birds, and she found her locker at the very end of the hall. 1929. How ironic, the year the Great Depression began. After winning a miniature tug-of-war with her round blue lock, she began to unload her many multi-coloured binders out of her black shoulder bag.

"Hey."

She turned to see a boy about three inches shorter than her, in a white t-shirt and a dark green sweater standing less than a foot to her right. The boy smiled warmly and stuck a pale hand out to her. "I'm Rory." She stared at the boy's hand; do kids even shake hands anymore? Maybe they did where he came from; judging by the thick Irish accent that came from the boy's throat, he probably wasn't from around here.

Hesitantly, she took his hand and gave a small shake, feeling the heat that came off his hand. "Danielle. I'm new." Rory gave a small laugh. "I thought so. Don't worry; you're going to like it here." He beamed at her. She felt like rolling her eyes, how anyone be happy here, in this hell-hole of a high school?

"Shite! Get down." Rory whispered hoarsely as he practically threw himself into a ball. Torn between wondering what 'shite' meant and joining Rory on the floor, she turned around and saw two huge guys coming towards the two of them. They wore brand new hockey jerseys and carried large cups of red ice. "Welcome Back Ireland!" They cried. Danielle's mind clicked together and instinctively reached into her locker and pulled out a black umbrella. She quickly undid the strap and opened it just as chunks of the dyed ice flew into the air. Ice hit the fabric and dropped to the dirty hallway floor.

When the ice stopped, she shook the drops off the umbrella and faced the jersey-clad barbarians. The dumbfounded jocks stared at her, that someone had defeated their attack. She stood straight, but they still stood over a foot taller than her. She mockingly raised an eyebrow at them, before turning back to Rory, who had suddenly sprung back up to his full height.

"How did you do that?" he jumped at her, waving his arms between the umbrella and the direction the jocks were walking away. Danielle shrugged, and returned the umbrella to her locker. "My brother goes here. Guess he clued me in on the slushies." Rory grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her back and forth. "You are my hero! I am never leaving you!" Rory cheered, staring at her with wide, ice blue eyes.

Now it was Danielle's turn to laugh. "I didn't even do anything." she smirked. The shrill bell rang out. Danielle grabbed a Navy blue binder from her bag. "Come on, we've got French." She grabbed the wrist of the still stunned Rory and pulled him into the nearest classroom.

A group of students gathered around a thin woman with frizzy brown hair. Her sharp nose and large teeth force a image of a bird into Danielle's mind. "Salut! Je m'appelle Mme Doucette." chirped the bird-like woman. "Quand je dis votre nom, vous levez le main et entrer la salle de classe." Danielle nodded in compliance but saw Rory's confusion. She whispered to him, "Raise your hand and go in when she says your name." Rory nodded and waited along side her. Oddly, the class was called by first name rather than last, meaning she would be called earlier. Two Adams, a Blake and an Ellen later, Danielle still stood in the hall. "Eric Douglas." she called"Dariane Deanna". She must be getting close.

"Danielle Karofsky"

A wave of uneasy silence rang through the hall; it was like when Professor McGonagall called on Harry Potter in the sorting ceremony. 20 heads turned in fearful recognition of the name. Danielle raised her hand. "Ici" she said quietly. The group quickly stepped away from her. She clutched her binder closer to her chest, hoping it would stop her heart fro pounding so hard.

Stepping away from Rory, who was now stared at her for a completely different reason, and towards the door, she shakily inhaled. 'Here we go again' she thought as she entered the classroom.


	2. Not Like Him

You know how most people would love to be the centre of attention? Well, as it turns out, having your entire French class stare at you for the first 20 minutes of class is nothing short of downright creepy.

Danielle spent the majority of class with her head down, hiding behind the black curtain of her hair. 'Don't look at them' she told herself 'Don't let them get to you'. Not moving her head, she looked to Rory, he sat just two desks away from her, but his thoughts forced their way into Danielle's mind. That she, a girl who posed no threat to anyone, was the sister of arguably the most well known bully at McKinley and therefore was to be feared and hated just as equally as him.

The agonizing silence broke at the sound of the bell. With one movement, Danielle gathered her books, and pushed herself out of the classroom, into the hall; the place where her downfall from non-existence took place. Hoping her next period would not be as terrible, Danielle grabbed her new books and turned to run to English class, the short body of Rory blocked her way.

"Karofsky?" he questioned, verbally stabbing her in the face. She nodded silently, what could she say? That she wished she could have told him? That she knew he would react like this? "Unbelievable. You know for a moment I actually liked you. But now…"

"Now what? Now you automatically hate me because of my name? Because of what my brother has done?" she accused, Rory stared at her with an angry sadness. She meet his gaze, and whispered "Rory, I'm not like him. I would never be like him." Rory sighed through his nose, "I have to go." he muttered. And with that he turned away. Danielle chased after him, stepping in front of him to stop him. "Look, we were friends before you knew, weren't we? Nothing's changed. I'm still the same Danielle."

"But you're Danielle _Karofsky_!" Rory spat. "You're just like your brother!" Danielle opened her mouth to defend herself, but her eye caught the return of puck heads from earlier. The one with the mullet drew back his arm to throw another cup at the back of Rory's head. Danielle grabbed Rory's arm and pulled him out of the way of the flying ice, and herself into its path.

Razor sharp pieces of blue ice dug into Danielle's face, slicing her skin and sticking to her shirt. Her face became numb but the shrill of the jocks' laughs still entered in her head. They body checked her into the nearest wall of lockers and stalked away. She sat on the floor of hall, with her head leaning back on the lockers. She shook the ice water off her face. Rory got down on his knees and handed her a white tissue out of his pocket. He looked over her face, covered in dye and shame, he sighed. "Thank you."

He held out his hand to help Danielle to her feet. "I'm nothing like him." she said solemnly. He knew she was right, it was kinda harsh to just snap on her. Danielle had done nothing to hurt him, just the complete opposite. Her brother would have never taken a slushie to the face for him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Come on, we're going to be late." he smiled, gesturing to go down the hall. "I'll catch up, I have to go wash this stuff off me." Danielle laughed. Rory dig into his bag and pulled out a shirt nearly identical to the one he was wearing. "If you're smart you'll learning to pack extras." he smirked. Taking the shirt and smiling, Danielle made her way into the bathroom. _Maybe, McKinley's not so bad. _she thought. _One I get this dye out of my hair._


	3. All's Well That Ends Awkward

Hey guys! Thanks **SO MUCH** for reading this! I know this chapter kinda sucks but its a filler of sorts. I've got this whole Dave/Danielle confrontation thing mapped out for the next one so just hang on for it!

R&R!

* * *

><p>Because of her little detour, Danielle was late for English class, she slide through the door just in time to hear Mr. Ward, a short man with tanned skin and a bright yellow shirt, explained his one rule about Shakespeare. "I know most of you don't care about Shakespeare or reading for that matter. I don't care if you hate him, think he's boring or what. All I'm asking is for you to take notice of his talent and respect him."<p>

Rory sat on that other side of the classroom, intently skimming the pages of they're newly distrusted Romeo & Juliet books. While he'd never read it, he had seen the movie, so he had a vague idea of the story. Danielle flipped to the back of the book to her favourite part of any story; the story behind the plot. The inspiration and the history of any book were far more fascinating to her than any fictional plot line.

After English, Danielle pretended to take a long time gathering her things so she could catch Rory on his way out. The two walked down the hall, avoiding any flying beverages. The remainder of the day went oddly well; while the two didn't have any more classes together, they met up at their adjacent lockers frequently and ate lunch together. When the end of day came, Danielle had to hurry to get to the carport of the school.

"Ayoualight Dani? You're all twirly." Rory eyed her suspiciously. Danielle stopped dead in her tracks. "Twirly? Is that another Irish word or something?" she asked. "Nope, I got it off Friends." Rory smirked. "So, seriously what's the rush?" Danielle resumed stuffing her bag. "I'm catching a ride with my…um."

"You're brother?" Rory finished. "Yeah," Danielle leaned uneasily; she still wasn't sure where Rory stood on the whole Karofsky situation. "He hates to be kept waiting." Danielle shut her locker, and began to run down to the carport. "See you tomorrow Rory." Rory gave a little wave goodbye and turned back to his locker chuckling at her hysteria.

Danielle arrived at the carport just before Dave did. Dave had lost some weight over the summer, his face and torso had thinned, and his arms rounder. The two Karofskys got in Dave's truck and pulled out of the parking lot silence. It took two minutes for Dave to break the silence. "So, what's with the shirt?" he asked refusing to look anyway other than the road. "A friend gave it to me after your barbaric friends tried to pelt him a slushie." Danielle answered cynically, "Why do you guys even have to do that?" Dave shrugged, "It's just what we do, and it's how we let people know we're on top."

"Well, thanks to that, my entire class is afraid of me." Danielle muttered. "Its better that way, better to keep people at distance. Get too close to someone and you're going to get hurt." he patronized, "What would you know about that Dave? You've never even had a girlfriend!" she said angrily. Dave's fist clenched around the steering wheel. "I don't need some girl. I have football and friends, that's all I need in high school." He declared back. "Well, maybe I want more." she whispered. And plunged them back into their familiar awkward silence.


	4. Take Care of Yourself

Glee belongs to RIB & FOX, All characters belong to their respective actors. Except for Danielle, I do own Danielle.

* * *

><p>About a week after news of McKinley's newest Karofsky came out, things kind of set into oddly comforting places. People in the halls decided that staring at Danielle for any prolonged period of time would anger so they chose to avoid looking at her all together. Danielle and Dave had mutually agreed to pretend as if the other did not exist and Rory had accepted the fact that he was now best friends with the sister of David Karofsky.<p>

Danielle silently closed the dented door of her locker, finally she was back in her peaceful state of non-existence. "Question for ya, Danni." quipped Rory, appearing out of nowhere. Danielle turned to him, eyeing his oddly green-less outfit. A long black shirt and bright blue jeans. "I got one for you, where's the green? I thought it was all you ever wore." Rory shrugged. "I'm trying something new," he said quickly, "Anyways, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about. What would you say to me possible joining the glee club?" Danielle stared at him in disbelief, what was he thinking? Joining glee club was like running in front the football team and shouting "Hit Me".

"What?" Danielle stammered, "Why would you want to do that?" Rory smirked, "You that Finn Hudson guy?" Danielle nodded at the name, she'd heard her brother talk about him a lot. Dave often complained about the guy, but never say why he hated him. "Well, we got to talking and he suggest I should join." Rory continued, "I think it could be fun, turns out that Brittany's in it too, so really what's the harm?" Rory was practically jumping, Danielle had to grab his arms to calm him down. "Rory, if you join glee club, my brother and his neanderthalic friends are going to absolutely plastered you with slushies! That is the harm!" she warned, there had to be something she could to stop him. Rory still beamed at her, "Come on Danni! Live a little!" he laughed. Danielle let go of him, seeing she had already lost this argument. "Alright, look." she sighed, "I get that you want to do this, but be careful. That whole 'luck of the Irish' thing doesn't always apply in America." Rory gave her a small hug. "You know, you should stop by sometime. You might like them." Danielle smiled a little and thought about it. She only knew two of the other members; Finn, whom her brother hated, and Brittany, who Rory lived with and Danielle hadn't quite figured out if she really was that stupid or if she was just a really good comedian.

~X-X-X~

Danielle nervously stood outside the open choir room window, she told her brother that she was going over a friends house after school, wasn't technically a lie since she was going over to Rory's/Brittany's house. She listened as Finn Hudson introduced Rory to the group and one of the blonde girls ask if Rory could sing. Could Rory sing? Why hadn't she even thought about that? Never the less, the pianist began to play, Rory stood there calmly; he must have practice all night if he was this relaxed. Danielle reached into her bag and pulled out a small silver video camera. She carried it with her at all times, just in case something like this happened. She pressed the record button just as Rory began to sing.

_It's time for us to part _

_Yeah, it's best for us to part _

_Oh, but I love you…_

Danielle's jaw dropped, Rory's voice was so deep and majestic. She tried to hold the camera steady, but her hands were shaking and her heart raced.

_Ooh, I love you _

_Take care of yourself _

_I'll miss you _

_The nights are all alone _

_I sit alone and moan_

_Oh, cause I love you _

_Ooh, I love you _

_Take care of yourself_

_I'll miss you…_

Danielle swooned at his voice, melted under the emotion that it boor. She gazed through the window and at Rory with pure admiration and amazement.

_And no more tears to cry _

_I'm out of goodbyes…_

She steadied herself, and rested the camera on the sill of the window, thinking she could make it through the rest of the song.

_It's time for us to part _

_Although it breaks my heart _

_Oh, cause I love you _

_Ooh, I love you…_

She was wrong; Rory's voice went up so unexpectedly high, Danielle nearly fainted. She needed to press her hand over her mouth to keep down her gasp.

_Take care of yourself _

_Take care of yourself _

_Take care of yourself _

_I love you._

Rory's voice sled back down as the song ended. She watched as a brunette girl in the back row leaned over to Finn and whisper something to him. Danielle turned off the camera with shaking hands and almost immediately broke in a silent standing ovation. The glee club applauded along with her. Rory smiled at the crowd of teenagers, his eyes stopped on the face in the window. Danielle smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up through the window. Rory lit up, and gave her a small wink. As the curly haired teacher came up to him, Danielle ducked down out of his sight.

She threw her bag over her shoulder, and ran around to the front door of the school. She raced down to the door of the choir room and screeched to a stop. She couldn't just barge in there. She'd have to wait for practice to end. Silently, but still giddy Danielle walked away from the choir room, sat on the stairs and waited for Rory to come out.


	5. So Close, So Flipping Close

Sitting on the front steps of McKinley, Danielle watched her video of Rory for what could have been the seventh time. She listened to every note that came out of his mouth until she had committed the entire thing to memory. At the sound of the front door opening, Danielle snapped to see the impossibly happy Rory standing there.

Shoving the camera in her bag, Danielle ran over and threw her arms around Rory's neck. Laughing, Rory snaked his arms around her back, picked her up and spun her around in the air. "You were so great!" she beamed at him, "You know Danni, I don't think I've ever been this happy." He smiled so wide Danielle taught his face would split, "You have to meet the or come watch us sometime. There's this guy, Blaine, he's absolutely incredible and he's half Irish so…"

The deliberate sound of someone clearing their throat sent them out of their happy little bubble. The slender body of Kurt Hummel stood in the doorway, he looked at the two oddly, and Danielle suddenly noticed that she was still clinging to Rory. "Kurt, hi." Rory greeted turning slightly red, "I'd like you to meet my best mate Danielle."

Detaching, herself from the blushing Irish boy, Danielle smiled warmly at him. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. I've seen your dad on the news, I think what he's doing is so great." Kurt smiled through he didn't seem to be fully there, like him was distracted by something else. "Well, we're certainty proud of him. Hey, I gotta go, see you tomorrow Rory."

Rory waved goodbye as Kurt ran down the steps, Danielle laughed, "Congratulations Rory, you're popular!" Rory grinned, sticking his out her. Suddenly Rory's whole body stiffened and his smile vanished from his face. Through the door came the short and springy shape of Brittany Pierce appeared behind them, closely followed by Santana Lopez. Danielle slowly pulled Rory in front of her, just the look on Santana's face spent a wave of fear down her spine.

"Hello Rory," Brittany said sweetly but equally cold, "You ready to go?" Rory nodded, keeping his eyes away from Santana. Brittany strutted past the them, leaving Santana behind. Rory grabbed Danielle's wrist and gently pulled her towards Mrs. Pierce'scar. "So am I allowed to ask what's going on or is it kinda like saying 'Voldemort'?" Danielle whispered as Rory became both redder and paler. He stammered, "I'll tell you at the house."

~X-X-X~

Mrs. Pierce was a tall blonde woman, with pale skin and multiple rings on her bony fingers. She jokingly stated that the family would have to invest in a larger table if they kept having so much company. As the family, plus Rory and Danielle, ate dinner Rory told more stories about his life in Ireland, Brittany seemed to have lost interest after learning that Rory was not, in fact, a Leprechaun.

Soon after they started eating, Brittany's cat Lord Tubbington waddled into the room, Mrs. Pierce turned her head away from the animal. "Brittany, will you please give that cat a bath? He's starting to smell." Brittany played with her fork, "Its not my fault Mom, he's smoking again." Mrs. Pierce rolled her eyes, and muttered to herself. "What if the neighbours catch a whiff of him? They'll say things like 'What are they feeding that Smelly Cat?' ." Brittany quickly stood up and took Lord Tubbington out of the room.

~X-X-X~

Rory's room used to belong to the older Pierce sister, Bethany, who left last year to go to University in Arizona. Rory sat on his bed as Danielle looked at the photos on the bedside table. She picked up the one of Rory with a group of men. One bald man, two with short brown hair, and one with long blond hair with stuck out at the end. "My family." Rory said peering over her shoulder, pointing each one, "That's Ryan, Keith, me in the middle, Neil and George." Danielle smiled sadly, "You miss them, don't you?" Rory nodded, "But its not all bad here, I mean, I have you and Finn, and Brittany, kinda."

"Yeah, speaking of which, why were all weird around her this afternoon?" she sat down beside him, Rory exhaled uneasily, "Well, when I first got here, she taught I was a Leprechaun. And if I granted her three wishes, she'd 'let me into her pot o'gold' if you narrame." Unfortunately, Danielle did understand. "You did all that just to sleep with her?" Danielle felt hurt, why the heck did she feel hurt? "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he said trying to come up with an excuse. Danielle laughed, "Unbelievable, you Irish guys are no different than Americans." Rory laughed with her, slightly embarrassed but relieved that she understood. Danielle, needing to change the mood in the room, reached into her bag. "I need to show you something." Rory cocked an eyebrow at the camera in Danielle's hand. Danielle sat on the bed beside him and pressed play. The video Rory began to sing and the actual Rory's eyes bugged, he blushed slightly.

"You have gift, Rory. I'm sorry I tried to hold you back." Danielle said quietly. "Its no gift, it just something I do." Rory blushed. "But its something you do well, Rory. If I was that talented, I'd be singing for the world. You deserve so much more than Lima, or those jerks at school or…" Danielle turned her head to Rory, except he was already looking at her, faces mere inches apart, she spoke softly, "Or me." Rory dropped his voice too, "I don't deserve you, I just got lucky." he whispered.

Heat rushed through Danielle. He was so close, it wouldn't take much to just lean over and…no, she couldn't. Rory was her friend… and he wanted Brittany… but it couldn't hurt to keep his mind open. Danielle continued to mentally ponder what she should do, when Rory broke the silence, "My mother called the other day, I told her how great America is, and I told about all of the friends I made. I lied, Danni. Truth is I'm really lonely here. And I'm scared." Rory's eye began to water, Danielle quickly put her hand on his shoulder, "Rory, you're not alone here. You have friends in New Directions and, more than that, you have me." she slid her hand up to Rory's face, "You will always have me." she promised. Rory looked into her eyes, the green orbs surrounded by a thin layer of gray. He smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." he said softly. Danielle smiled sadly, that was it. She'll always just be Danni to him. A friend. That's it. Nothing more.


	6. Ireland's Call

"This is not happening," Danielle muttered to herself as hit her forehead against her locker door… "I'm not falling for him. I don't want him." It was only last night that they were so close, and now she was losing her mind. "He's your friend. You can't afford to lose him." Danielle pulled away from her locker; she felt her face hoping she had not bruised herself. "Morning Danni." Rory slumped against his locker; his stripped shirt was spattered with green dye. Danielle gasped, "Oh, no. My brother?"

Rory nodded, "And his ridiculously over-sized team." Danielle reached into her bag; she had taken Rory's advice to carry extra clothes. "Hey, Danni, about last night…"

"And what about last night? Did the leprechaun get lucky?" quipped a short boy with bad teeth and an auburn afro stepped between them. The boy shoved a recorder in Rory's face and continued to fire questions at Rory into his recorder. "Is it true that you're living in the house of Brittany Pierce? Are you two sleeping together or are with the sister of one David Karofsky? Are you trying to better yourself by seeing a Karofsky and a Cheerio at the same time?" Danielle reached over his head and grabbed the recorder out his grubby hand. "All right short stack, lets get this straight. I am not sleeping with Rory Flanagan. He is not sleeping with Brittany Pierce. I have no intention to send my brother after him, however I am tempted to send him after you, I am a Karofsky after all. Also, if I see your deformed little face around me or Rory ever again, I will personally upload the police report from your little Toxic-Library incident onto your own stupid website!" She turned off the recorder and threw it at the creep. He caught it a second before it crashed into his wire-framed glasses and took off down the hall.

"You never cease to amaze me, Danni." Rory laughed, "Thanks." He smiled, Danielle's heart seemed to quicken and stop at the same time. She blinked out her dazzled state. She stammered. "I'm sorry about David. I don't know what gotten into him lately, its like, ever since last year he's been so angry and jumpy and it weird that I care about him?" Rory shrugged, "I guess someone has to. I'm going to go change. See you later?" Rory waved the shirt at Danielle as he ducked into the nearest bathroom. The second he was gone Danielle hit her head on the locker again, who was she kidding? She had fallen for him.

~X-X-X~

At the end of the day, Danielle took her time loading her bag. Ever since the whole we're-Going-to-Act-like-We-Don't-Know-Each-Other plan took action, she's opted to taking the bus. When she got home, she dropped her bag on her bedroom floor and lay down on her bed. Her head swam with pictures of Rory, his smiled, his deep laugh, and the way he looked when he told her about Ireland. Her cheek burned on the spot where he kissed her. She held her face, hoping she would get to feel it again.

"_Side by side, we stand like brothers, all for one and all together." _Danielle's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone, she sighed at the song that began to play, she'd set it especially for him. "_We will stay united through darker days, and we'll be unbeatable forever. Ireland, Ireland, Together standing tall, Shoulder to shoulder…" _She rolled over and picked up the phone. _"We'll answer Ireland's Call!" _

"Dia duit Rory…" Danielle said trying to hide all emotion in her voice. "Hey, Danni. I hate to bother you…" came Rory's voice from the other end. Honestly, it was harder to understand his accent without looking at his mouth moving. "Oh, it no problem. Not like I'm doing anything important over here." Danielle laughed to herself. "Listen," Rory started slowly, "While I was leaving today, I ran into your brother.."

"Did he hurt you?" Danielle sat up straight, if anything happened to Rory… "No, no, I'm fine. He just took my English book, he probably still has it. Do you think you could get back?" Rory asked as if he was sending Danielle on an impossible journey. Danielle looked at her clock, David had come home, dumped his stuff and gone out to Azimo's house. He probably wouldn't be back for a few hours. "Sure, I'll get it for you." Danielle agreed, she could practically hear Rory smile at his house. "Thanks Danni. I owe you." Rory said relieved. "Yeah, you do." Danielle smirked as she hung up the phone.

David's room was down the hall from Danielle's, she hadn't been in his room in years. She turned the round door knob slowly, half expecting some kind of alarm system to go off. Opening the door and stepping inside, Danielle surveyed the foreign room. David's letterman jacket hung over the side of his bed, other than some normal clutter, the room was actually pretty clean. That meant that David probably hid Rory's binder somewhere. Danielle checked under his bed, the top drawer of the dresser, even in his backpack, but remained empty handed. Than Danielle opened the doors of David's closet, at the bottom of the closet lay a dark blue shoe box. She removed the lid, and low and behold, there was Rory's binder. She took the book out of the box and was about to close it when something caught her eye.

At the bottom of the box, was a small wedding cake topper. Danielle gapped at it and picked it up. What was it doing here? Their parents had been married for years and the cake topper from their wedding was in the cabinet upstairs and as far as she knew David hadn't gone to a wedding lately. Danielle took the topper and the binder back to her room, confused as ever.


	7. In Too Deep

Hey Guys. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in like a month. I wrote 3 more chapters but ended up having to rewrite most of it to stay along the same plot as the show. However, somethings are still different; like Dave still goes to McKinley and still has the cake topper from last season. I still think that RIB should bring that back, it could be great story for him. Also, I know this is an extremely short chapter. Writer's block is basically killing my thoughts right now. I'll try to get over it and give you a real update soon. Thanks for waiting for me!

R&R

Glee belongs to RIB and Fox...blah blah blah not mine. Don't rub it in.

* * *

><p>Lying on her bed, Danielle twirled the topper between her long fingers. 'What is this thing doing here?' she wondered, 'How did David even get it?' In her concentration, the topper slipped through her finger and crashed into Danielle's nose. With an annoyed groan of agony, she pulled the strange topper away from her face. Looking at the bottom of the figurine, Danielle caught sight of a single word etched into it with small, curvy letters. Hudmel. 'What the heck is a Hudmel?' she asked herself silently. At her wits end, Danielle came to the forced decision that she would just have to ask David about it when he got home.<p>

~X-X-X~

About an hour later, David walked through the front door of the Karofsky house, the faint smell of beer clung to him as he plopped himself down on the gray couch. Danielle stood in the living room doorway, holding the cake topper behind her back. "Have fun?" she asked nonchalantly, holding back the nervousness. David mumbled something intelligible whether it is from the alcohol or the sheer the fact that he did not care. She cleared her throat and walked slowly over to the air chair opposite him, "So, Rory called me today. He asked if I could get back the binder you took from him, so I went looking for it and that's when I found this." Danielle pulled the topper out and placed it on the coffee table.

David paled as he stared the object. His mouth hung open slightly as Danielle continued, "Where did it come from David?" He tried to brush off the conversation. He failed. Miserably. "I don't know how it got here…" Danielle wasn't impressed, "You took it off someone, didn't you? Off another kid who meant no harm to you?" David remained as still and silent as a statue, though she thought she could see small tear rise in his eyes. "You know things like things-"she gestured to the topper which also seemed to be staring down David, "things like this are the reason that you're alone David. You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how-"

"…How extraordinarily ordinary I am…" David whispered just loud enough to be heard. Danielle was taken aback at David's sudden words; she sat there, forgetting her practically rehearsed confrontation. Dave stood silently, crossing his arms as if he was literally holding himself together. He stalked out the room leaving a frozen and confused Danielle behind.

~X-X-X~

The following day, Danielle waited for Rory at his locker, blue English binder in hand. While standing alone, Danielle thought back to her little discussion with Dave. What did he mean, extraordinarily ordinary? It just sounded like something an English teacher would use as an example of an oxymoron. The words haunted Danielle; they seemed to echo in her head, her heart shouted them with every beat. They drew her in, toying with her mind and lead her blind into the all too familiar dreamland.

Pale hands danced in front of Danielle's face, a laughing Irish voice filled her ears and lifted her head. Before her, Rory stood in a bright red t-shirt tucked into his black pants. His dark hair was gelled back with a few curly strands falling over his forehead. Not that she wanted him or anything, but he looked hot. Danielle stammered suddenly forgetting how to make sounds come out of her mouth. "W-Whoa, Rory. What's with the costume? This for glee club or something?" Rory tugged on his shirt just above the waist, doing this little dance thing that distracted Danielle to the point where she had to mentally slap herself to hear what Rory was saying. "…has me doing extra rehearsals for West Side Story. I get here a week before we open and suddenly its "Operation: Teach the new Irish guy all of the dancing and do his lines with a Puerto Rican accent.'" he laughed his magical laugh, once again taking her breath away. Her mind snapped, desperate to think about something other than Rory's clothes, she handed him back the binder.

Rory absolutely glowed. "Thank you Danni. You're amazing." Danielle's face turned the most unflattering shade of red in the world. Rory threw his arm around Danielle's shoulders, walking the pair down the hall towards the auditorium. "You know, you should come see the show. You're always saying how you want to see me in action and now you can. Plus I might be able to get you backstage before we start…" Just the thought of Rory dancing in his costume (his very hot costume) spent her nodding with so much enthusiasm her neck hurt. "I'll be there." she promised as she gazed upon Rory's perfect face, wanting nothing more than to be closer to it.


	8. Opening Night

Hello Again! So I promised you all a real chapter, and here you go! This one is heavy on the Rory/Danni romance and I hate to admit it...but I'm starting to love them together! So this is opening night of West Side Story, and I think for the next chapter I'm just going to skip right to "Hold on to Sixteen" for both your sakes and mine. The whole Christmas episode his my head swimming with Rory/Sam bromance ideas. They remind me so much of Dameron.

Anyway, so I might not be able to update before Christmas, but I think the next one will be done around New Years. Keep on Keeping on guys! R&R!

* * *

><p>Opening Night.<p>

The tension in the air was thicker than Rory's accent. Since she was not actually part of the show, Danielle had the odd advantage of being able to wonder around as she pleased. She got there over an hour before the show started, while the cast was doing their sound check. While ignoring Rachel's singing being blasted through the sound system of the auditorium, Danielle scoured for a good seat with skill that could rival Sheldon Cooper. She needed a seat that was close enough to the stage that she could see everybody on stage clearly, was at a distance from the speakers the camera would pick up everything but far enough way that it didn't hurt her ears. Not to mention that she wanted Rory to be able to see her. Maybe an aisle seat would work.

After ten minutes of searching, Danielle laid her coat over the chair to reserve it, then she waked down the stairs to where a red haired woman dressed like a 1970's housewife clapped along with the band. Rachel eyed her suspiciously, probably wondering why some girl from the audience was climbing onto the stage while she was rehearsing. Thinking quickly, Danielle began wildly showering Rachel with silent applause, waving her hands back and forth to look like clapping. Rachel smiled, doing a small curtsey. She closed her eyes to belt out the last part of the song, and Danielle used this as her escape to sneak off into the wings. Wondering through the black curtains, Danielle came into an open room where human ants ran form room to room, pushing racks of costumes or setting up scenery. Everywhere you looked, there was movement, the tension and panic in the air took hold of Danielle. It filled her with adrenaline and swept her through the organized chaos of backstage.

Was she even allowed back here?

Well, might as well look around before she got kicked out.

About ten feet behind her, Rory stalked behind a pillar. He followed her around backstage for a good five minutes before she stopped to look at the painted scenery laid out along the back wall. Then he struck. With a burst of energy, Rory darted out of hiding and silently pounced on her. He threw his skinny arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her so fast her legs threatened to knock over the sets. Uncontrollable laughter burst from them both. "You are so dead!" Danielle spurted as her feet finally rejoined the floor. "Well, before you kill me…" Rory whispered slowly, his lips mere millimetres away from Danielle's ear, "I need to show you something." He grabbed Danielle's hand and quite literally dragged her across the crowed room. "Where are we going?" she asked finally clueing into what was happening.

"Indio's a pretty small part," Rory explained, pulling her through a maze of costume racks, "I don't actually go on until 'America'. Meaning that we have some time together." Danielle's heart raced at the word 'together'. It was one of her deepest secrets that any minute she spent with Rory was quickly becoming her favourite time of the day. He led into a dark corner where a metal ladder was fused to the wall. Rory let go of her and began climbing up the ladder. He looked down at the hesitant Danielle, "You coming?"

Danielle put one hand on the cold metal, than one foot, than proceeded to follow him up the dark wall. At the top of the ladder, there was even less light than before. Brick walls stood on both sides of them, then opened up a few feet ahead, where bright lights blinded her. Danielle thought about how high up they were, her knees quivered and she reached out for the wall to steady herself. Ahead of her, Rory was barely visible, standing in front of the white light. Danielle could make out the outline of his body, but other than that, he was a complete silhouette. Rory's fingers met her quivering arm, then slid down to take her hand. Rory led her further along the catwalk, then stopped after about six feet. Danielle opened one eye. What she saw astounded her.

They stood in the middle of the auditorium, above the audience, looking down. The entire room was lit up. Danielle grasped the metal railing on leaned over it, wanting to get as close to the open air as possible. The stage looked as small as a dollhouse, with a little Rachel-doll still standing centre stage. Danielle wanted to pick her up by her arms and make her dance like a puppet.

"One day I was wondering around backstage, trying to avoid Artie, and I just found the ladder. I come up here a lot, actually, when I need to get alone or want to see things from a different angle. I think this is my favourite place in all of America." Rory stood beside her, looking over the auditorium as if he was looking over Niagara Falls. He had one hand, the one furthest from Danielle, on the railing and the other hanging by waist. "What's your's?" He asked in a whisper, as if a place this beautiful deserved absolute silence. She couldn't answer him, she was too captivated by the view. "Danni?"

"Hmmm?" Danielle snapped her head back and turned to the calmly beautiful face of her best friend. "Where's your favourite place?" Rory repeated with a small chuckle. Danielle though about it, what was her favourite place? Maybe her bedroom; waking up in the morning to the sun creeping in through her east-facing window. Her little sanctuary from the outside world. But, that didn't seem good enough. There was only one place where Danielle felt totally at home, where she was happiest. And it was weeks ago, in Rory's room, with him so close to her.

"Can I get back to you on that one?"

Rory smiled, he looped his one arm over Danielle's shoulders, but Danielle pulled away. Her heart ached with the knowledge that he had no idea what she was thinking. "Its almost 7..." she looked at her wrist and pretended she had a watch on. "You should go…get ready." He nodded and began toward the ladder. Danielle turned around quickly to catch him before he left.

"Hey."

Rory turned to her. She smiled warmly.

"I'll be watching."

Rory laughed and give her a little give wink. "I'll come back after we're done, all right?"

Danielle went over to the ladder where Rory stood, she walked up to him, until she stood right in front of him. Rory looked down at her, blue eyes bright and wondering. She snaked her arms around his neck, and pulled them together. Her lips brushed over the exposed skin of his neck. "Good luck." she whispered into his skin. He squeezed her tightly and began down to the normal world.

* * *

><p>After the show finished and the entire cast and crew had taken their bows, Danielle ventured down backstage. The previous chaos and fear had been replaced with a dense air of excitement and pride. Sharks and Jets jumped up and down, high-fiving each other and cheering. Danielle snaked her way through the crowd to where Rory stood with a tall boy with a mohawkcomb over hairstyle. Seeing her, Rory raced over and gave her an Irish bear hug. "Danni, it was amazing! There was-and then-so much-!" Rory gushed, running out of breath and no longer making sense. "I know, I know. I saw." she laughed.

"So I was thinking…" she started, taking a step back. "You guys are running a little low on girls ever since the Trouble Tones started…and I was thinking… maybe I should join New Directions?"


	9. Do You See Me?

Hey Guys! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Birthday, Happy New Year. Whatever you're celebrating. So I promised a chapter around New Years, but since I'm off school I've had nothing but spare time on my hands so I ended up writting a super long chapter (seriously its like eight MicrosoftWord pages!) so I'm going to split in in two and upload the other half in a few days! So here is Danni's audition for New Directions! The song she sings is _Everywhere_ by Michelle Branch, its a favourite of mine. **Oh, and Big Danni/Rory Happeningsin this Chapter!**

Thanks again for all of the reviews and favourites and alerts guys! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Glee belongs to RBI and FOX. All characters belong to their respective actors, except for Danni, she's mine.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this Rory...I think I'm going to puke." Danielle paced in shaky circles, nervously wringing her hands. With a small laugh of entertainment, Rory took Danielle's shoulders in his warm hands. "Danni, look at me," he said soothingly, she looked up into his bottomless ice blue eyes. A warm shiver ran its way down her spine, spreading through her, filling her entire being with a fuzzy glow that made Danielle how to breathe but also how to panic. "I know for a fact that you can, you're the bravest girl I've ever met; you live with David Karofsky for crying out loud." Danielle let out a small laugh and Rory went on, "When you're up there, just look for me. I'll be right there."<p>

She nodded, slightly distracted that his lips were once again mere inches from hers, she thought back to that night in his bedroom just over a month ago. Why did this keep happening to her?

"Good, now go get 'em." Rory smiled, his eyes wide with excitement, he grabbed Danielle's hand and opened the choir room door.

* * *

><p>If the tension at the show was thicker than Rory's accent, the tension in here was thicker than Mr Schuester's hair. The choir room was completely silent as Rory lead Danielle by the hand to the front of the room, to full view of the glee club. Danielle couldn't breathe, her heart threatened to explode in her chest. Rory addressed the group, Danielle noticed how he was talking more nowadays; maybe he isn't worried about his accent anymore. <em>Maybe he's more comfortable in here than with me,<em> Danielle thought self consciously. _Maybe he's moved on..._

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce you to my best mate, Danni. She'd like to join us for Sectionals." Rory dropped her hand and flourished his arms to say _Viola. _All eyes fell on the quivering girl standing before them. Danielle could feel herself being simultaneously sized up and torn down. To make things worse, she opened her mouth and began to babble.

"Um, hi. My name is Danielle. Or Danni, I'll take both. My name's also Karofsky but as I've learned, telling people that is kind of like saying Voldemort." A warm chucked came from an extremely short boy wearing a bowtie in the back row. That helped, piece by piece the icy atmosphere melted away. But Danielle quickly ran out of things to say, so she awkwardly asked Mr Schuester if she could use one of the band's guitars. With an open nod, the bass player brought her an acoustic and slipped the strap over her shoulder. She had taught herself how to play it one year while David was at camp. She honestly felt more comfortable playing it than with singing.

Plucking the opening chords of the song, she looked nervously around at her audience. Across Bowtie and Mark Jacobs Jacket, over Mohawk and Blondie, to Wheels and Asian and Other Asian, then finally to Rory. He smiled widely at her, positively beamed. _This is for you, _she wanted to tell him. But she couldn't, so she just opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
>The part of you that's drifting over me<br>And when I wake you're, you're never there  
>But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere<br>You're everywhere_

Her voice was nothing special, just an alto. No special high notes or runs or scales or belting could come from her. But there was a truth about her, something that didn't require exceptional abilities but was only found in the most honest of voices.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
>Just tell me why you're here and who you are<br>'Cause every time I look  
>You're never there<br>And every time I sleep  
>You're always there<em>

The song sped up and with it, Danielle felt braver, almost as brave as Rory thought she was. She dared to look back at the group. They no longer glared at her expectedly, they listened to her, already welcoming. With a small smile on her face, Danielle rounded up the chorus.

'_Cause you're everywhere to me  
>And when I close my eyes it's you I see<br>You're everything I know  
>That makes me believe<br>I'm not alone  
>I'm not alone<em>

_I am not alone  
>Whoa, oh, oooh, oh <em>

She slowed down again, her voice raised in pitch but became slightly quieter, the bridge of this song always touched Danielle, and it demanded her to take a far more personal approach to it. She thought about Rory, who still sat in front of her with those eyes that ought to be named the eighth wonder of the world. Despite her policy against crying in public, Danielle's eyes began to water. How could he not see how much she liked him? That he meant everything to her?_  
>And when I touch your hand<br>It's then I understand  
>The beauty that's within<br>It's now that we begin  
>You always light my way<br>I hope there never comes a day  
>No matter where I go<br>I always feel you so_

Rory was still smiling at her, he watched in amazement as she threw herself in to the song. She let it course through her veins and out her mouth. _She's incredible._ Rory thought. Her dark hair swayed along with the music, her green eyes alive with such emotion, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. A wall of heat hit him, his breath caught and melted out his nose.

_You're in everyone I see  
>So tell me<br>Do you see me?_

As Danielle finished the last of her song, the entire group stood to their feet, cheered and engulfed her into a group hug, literally welcoming her into the club.

Still in his seat, Rory sat mesmerized. That was Danni? His Danni? It baffled him that the girl that he once feared because her last name was the same girl who took a slushie for him to earn his forgiveness. The girl who stood in the hall shaking in fear was the same girl who just moved him, an entire glee club, a teacher, and a five member jazz band to tears with one song.

Danielle escaped the group hug and ventured over to stand in front of the dumbfounded Rory. She was still short of breath, but beamed at him. "Did I do okay, Rory? I'm not much of a singer and I was so nervous-" Rory slowly got to his feet and took Danielle's face in his hands to stop her from talking. Her eyes grew so large they might have popped right out her skull. He breathed slowly, still shell shocked. He whispered to her, "Danielle Lindsay Karofsky...you amaze me."

* * *

><p>As a little inside view, Danielle's middle name is Lindsay, not after the one from the Glee Project but after a cousin I lost as a child.<p>

**And if anyone can come up with a pairing name for Danni and Rory, I would really appreciate it!** I'm like, pairing name impaired.

_**R&R!**_


	10. Sectionals Part I: From Backstage

Hello Hello. Happy New Year guys! Thanks for making my 2011 so inspirational!

So I promised you the second half of the "Hold onto Sixteen" and here it is! OH YES! And truth be told, I love writing for you guys. Your reviews are the reason I keep going. I reread them all the time to stay inspired, so feel free to make them as long or as personal you want.

OH! AND GOOD NEWS! My (wonderful) parents got me an Ipod Touch for Christmas and now I can write on the go, instead of just when I can get on the computer.

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ForeverLivebyMusic and orenge77 for name this ship _"Dory"_**

How could I not come up with that? Its my favourite fish from _Finding Nemo_!

Anyways, here is the new chapter and the disclaimer

I do not own Glee, nor the characters, nor the actors, nor the song, but I do own Danielle.

* * *

><p><em>He's touching me! He's touching me! He's holding my face! That's gotta mean something right?<em>

"All right guys!" Mr Schuester clapped his hands together to call the group's attention. "This is great, now we only need one more member to qualify for Sectionals."

"Guess that's where I come in." came a voice in the doorway. In strolled Rachel and Finn, and with them, a tall bleach blonde boy with a huge smile. The entire room broke into wild cheers as they ran to the incoming boy. Danielle gasped at him. She knew of him from David's yearbook, which she _did not_ steal from his room. David had scrawled 'Lady Lips' across the photo of the blonde boy.

"Sam Evans" she gapped

"Who?"

"Let's hear it for Sam Evans!" cried Finn as he passed out cups. There came a chorus of toasts as cups were raised and drinks were taken.

Taking Rory hand (she finally felt confident to do so), she lead him over to the piano and grabbed drinks for the both of them. "Sam Evans was in glee club last year. He moved away during the summer, now I guess he's back."

"Enough with the sentimental stuff." piped Sam as he sauntered over to Danielle, who quickly gave him the guitar. "Time to get some country but in this joint." He began to play _Red Solo Cup_, a song which Danielle thought had to be the greatest dumb song un the world. "Trust me," she grinned at the still confused Rory, "You'll like him." She gave Rory a light shove to send him over to where Finn and Artie were singing back up for Sam. Quinn and Tina danced along in the back, and the boys raised their cups and sang. Well, all except Kurt, who looked at the cup like it had fallen from space. They all fit together, no one was left alone. Even Danielle who began helping the large-eared drummer build a pyramid out of cups. As they neared finishing it, the boys wheeled Artie into the front of the pyramid, sending cups cascading over the floor.

Overwhelming joy spread through Danielle. She had never seen a room filled with such happiness. Retrieving her camera from her bag, she began to capture the calamity. The throwing of cups, to Sam finishing the last verse of the song, to a shot of Rory blending in perfectly to the group.

As the song came to a close, Danielle went to put the camera away, but the sight of a red cheerios uniform in the doorway stopped her dead in her tracks. Danielle's eyes narrowed at the face of Santana Lopez. Now, Danielle did feel bad for her after being outed so harshly, but the fact that she attacked Rory with dodge balls and almost broke his nose didn't exactly put her on Danielle's list of favourite people.

"Just heard a rumour that Troaty Mouth is back in town." she smirked, a smirked that just screamed 'I'm about to go all Lima Heights on you'. Santana pulled out a small red notebook, which she had been keeping "just in case this day ever came."

The insulting jokes that came from Santana's mouth made Danielle's jaw drop. They just kept coming, one after the other, Sam didn't even bat an eyelash at her, he just stood there completely still. And when the verbal rampage was over, Sam said he missed her and hugged her. What the heck? How much did someone have to be mocked to be able to hug the person who was insulting them?

* * *

><p>"A 5, 6, 7, 8!" Mike calls out again. You know for a guy who barely spoke for two years, he sure does a whole lot of yelling now. Danielle wasn't much of a singer but she was even less of a dancer. And the number that Mr Schue came up with required her to at least sing and walk at the same time. Step, step, kick, turn, clap, clap, turn, kick, point, or something like that. Her chest heaved, her legs ached and she was pretty sure she was beginning to smell. All she need was a distraction so she could take a break. And it came by way of Sam's mouth.<p>

"Why can't we do something a little bit more sexy?" Sam asked Mike.

Oh Thank Heavens. Or rather Evans.

With a quick raise of her arm and a "Mr Schue, I'm getting a drink." she turned to leave, half listening to the conversation behind her. She did happen to hear Rory quip, "Girls smell better than ham."

"Lovely," Danielle said to herself, "To win Rory's heart, all I have to do is smell better than ham. I can do that."

She made her way to the water fountain and spent a good minute or two splashing water on her face. She tied her hair back, parts of it sticking to her neck. She really needed a hair cut. Figuring she couldn't afford to waste anymore time, she trudged back the choir room.

And oh, what she saw.

Rory (well, all of the boys, but she was only looking at Rory) was attempting to roll his body the same way Sam was doing. His hips curved, thrusting into the air, but the rest of his body failed to wave back. But, oh, was it hot. Hot enough that she needed to get another drink from the fountain.

* * *

><p>Danielle looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. Her white suit jacket looked much too big for her and the skirt... the only good thing about it was that it covered her thick thighs. Tina had volunteered to do her hair and Quinn her make up. Apparently, show choir aesthetics were a three person job.<p>

"So," Tina started as she curled the end of Danielle's hair. "You and Rory are pretty close..."

Uh oh, girl talk. She couldn't do girl talk. For the better part of her life, all the friends she had were guys. Now, granted most of them were David's friends but none the less, guys.

"I guess so. I mean he's a great guy and all." she winced. That wouldn't satisfy their need for gossip. Quinn joined in,"But you must like a lot, right? I mean he talks about you all the time..."

"He talks about me?" Danielle perked, then instantly regretted it. Now she sounded desperate.

"Oh, all the time. Danni this and Danni that. He's very fond of you." Quinn chimed, waving her little make up brushes in the air. Danielle blushed and bowed her head to hide it. Tina eyed Danielle's reflection and smiled gently. "You like him, don't you?"

She sheepishly nodded her head, pulling painfully on the hair in the curler. "Yeah, we thought so." Tina said, releasing the hand full of hair. "You should tell him. From what we've seen, he likes you right back."

"There'd be no point in telling him," Danielle confessed, "He's from Ireland, he's not going to be here much longer." She was _not_ going to cry. Not here, not now, not in front of Quinn and Tina.

"But that's exactly we you should tell him," Quinn soothed, "Better to know now before he leaves or else you'll never know."

"I already know," Danielle muttered, "He doesn't want me."

There was a knock at the door. Mr Schu, Ms Pillsbury and all of the guys entered in their matching costumes. Right off the bat, Rory came over to Danielle's chair. He put a hand on her shoulder, "You ready for this, Danni?"

She shook her head.

"Me neither." he sighed.

"You guys will be fine." Tina said, quite frankly, Danielle had almost forgotten that the two of them were still there. Danielle raised out of her chair and gave the two girls a look that begged, "could you guys give us a minute?". Picking up the signal instantly, they quietly excused themselves.

Once they were alone, Danielle stepped into Rory and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm scared Ror." she whispered into his shoulder.

"Hey, that's what you said before you're audition and you were amazing."

"Yeah, but I had you. I can't look at you every two seconds now." she looked over Rory's white shoulder to see Quinn and Tina waving their arm hysterically to get her to hurry up and tell him.

Oh, how she wanted to, but she couldn't. She just wasn't brave enough.

"Come on guys, New Directions is up next." Mr Schu called, looking at his watch. Finn and Blaine cried out wildly, but a whimper of fear came out of Danielle's pulled his head back to look at her, "We can do this Danni." he held out a hand for her to take, "Together?"Danielle slipped her fingers between his. Together they walked through the door, down the hall, into the auditorium, and onto the Sectionals stage.

* * *

><p>Aw, <em>Dory<em>'s getting close guys! I'm actually kind of surprised you waited around this long. Hope you haven't gotten too bored of it.

_**R&R!**_


	11. Sectionals Part II: To Front and Centre

What is this? Two chapters in two days? Yeah Baby, I'm on roll! I can't believe I've spent three chapters (almost 5200 words, by my count) on just one episode! Anyway, this is the continuation of the sectionals competion. I didn't write the Jackson Medley preformance because that would be another 10 thousand words right there. But here is the New Directions win, the _We Are Young_ prefomannce and** major Dory happenings! **

**The Diclaimer:** Glee is owned by RBI and FOX. The characters are own by their respective actors. Except for Danielle, I own her.

**The Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to **Froot Loops Gone Wild **(who has left multiple reviews so far) and **Nerdy Ninja Gleek **(who made me feel warm and fuzzy by naming Dory her favourite ship)

* * *

><p>Wild cheers filled the hallway as the group made their way back to the choir room. Noah pushed Artie's wheelchair at the front of the mob of ecstatic teenagers. Sam and Finn ran in next, giving pats on the back to everyone in arms reach. Even Rory joined in, throwing his jacket to the ground and himself into the air. Danielle squeezed herself between Quinn and Tina, hugging them madly. She and Rory locked eyes from across the room and dashed towards each other.<p>

With enough adrenaline in her veins to power a plane, she threw her arms his neck and pulled him closer to her. Reacting instantly, he lifted her off the ground and spun. How she loved this feeling of weightlessness. By the time Rory's arms gave out, both were out of breath. The two gazed into each other's eyes, their noses were separated by only an inch. Fate kept putting them together, so close together. Rory's face glowed with pride and sweat; he literally glowed under the fluorescent lights. And suddenly, Danielle knew...

"Do you remember," she started but could barely speak from the excitement, "At the show? When you asked me what my favourite place was?" Rory nodded mouth slightly open. Danielle tightened her grip on his neck, and let the heat of the moment fill her. "Its right here." she said softly, just above a whisper, "With you."

Rory let out a shaky breath. "Really?" he whispered back. Danielle bit her lip, smiling. She cupped the side of Rory's face and nodded. Rory matched her smile and leaned in, closing the distance between them. He pressed his lips against her's gently. Danielle responded quickly, she moved her hand to the back of Rory's head to pull him closer. Fireworks went off inside her head, her lips tingled with heat and a cold shiver crawled down her spine. Rory pressed against her body, wanting as much contact as possible. He held onto her tightly, never wanting her to leave his arms again.

A high pitched gasp (probably belonging to Quinn) echoed through the momentarily quiet choir room. Then another round of wild applause broke out. Noah whistled and Kurt and Tina sighed dreamily. Danielle and Rory finally pulled apart, and were briefly overcome by the noise of the applauding spectators. Danielle flushed, and pressed into Rory's chest to hide her reddening face.

She laughed against Rory's chest, sending more vibrations through his body. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." she mumbled into his button-down shirt. He bent his head down to be equal with her ear. He spoke softly, "You're not the only one, Danni."

* * *

><p>The Unitards had collected their 3rd place trophy with the dignity of royalty. It was refreshing to see such grace and good manners coming from a high school student.<p>

Then it all came down to this, New Directions vs. TroubleTones. Danielle stood on the outside of the group, next to Tina. Hands clasped together, they waited in silence. The man with the colourful but unfortunate name of Tickles the clown, held the envelope in his hand. Tickles stood perfectly still, building the suspense in the auditorium to near lethal levels. Enough already! Just get it over with Ryan Seacrest! What seemed like an eternity later, he finally opened the envelope; "In second place is the TroubleTones! Meaning first place goes to New Directions!"

The whole room blurred and stilled before her. They won? They actually won? In a second Danielle was jumping up and down with Tina and Sam. The permanently frowning judge brought their trophy to Mr Schuester. Everyone gathered around it and shoved it into the air. Rory appeared next to her and flung an arm around her waist, as the two admired their vessel of victory.

* * *

><p>All they were told about the post-Sectionals song was that it was about being together as a team and that they could not tell Schuester. With that little knowledge, Rory and Danielle sat on the steps of the auditorium stage. The memory of their victory filled the club with pride and courage. They sat close together, Rory crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands and Danielle with her legs out stretched and ankles crossed, as Rachel began to sing.<p>

_Give me a second, I,  
>I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom  
>Getting higher than the Empire State<em>

She started in the corner of the group and now made a slow path into the centre, looking across to Finn the whole time.

_Just across the bar  
>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses<br>Asking 'bout a scar And_

Finn took Rachel's hand and joined the song,  
><em><br>I know I gave it to you months ago  
>I know you're trying to forget<br>But between the drinks and subtle things  
>The holes in my apologies<br>You know I'm trying hard to take it back.  
><em>  
>They stood behind Sam and Quinn, and simultaneously crouched down, signalling them to take it away.<p>

_So if by the time the bar closes  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home_

Finn burst back into the chorus, with all of New Directions backing him.

_Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>_  
>Rory and Danielle rose to their feet and swayed with the song, mouths wide as they sang with everyone. Rory held Danielle's hand in his, perfectly fitting fingers intertwined. A voice rang into the song, the entire club turned to see the once distant faces of Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar Motta. The girls joined in, nervously asking if they were allowed to be here. Quinn, Rachel, Finn and Artie walked over, and accepted both the girls and their silent request with open arms.<p>

_Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>_  
>Danielle gave Rory a light push in Brittany's direction 'go get her' she mouthed. He looked back at her, smiling brightly. Taking Danielle with him, he lead the way to the blonde cheerleader. Brittany jumped into a hug. What was weird was, it didn't bother Danielle in the least. Maybe since now that Brittany was dating Santana, Rory had stopped pining for her. When she was finished with Rory, Brittany turned to Danielle and threw arms around her as well. All three of the strolled back to the steps as Santana took the lead.<p>

_The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir  
><em>  
>Quinn lead the back-up 'Carry me home' as Santana remained on the outskirts of the stage.<p>

_So will someone come and carry me home_

Rachel did so. Bridging both the song and the gap between them, she lead Santana home. Back to New Directions.

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>

_So let's set the world on fire_  
><em>We can burn brighter<em>  
><em>Than the sun<em>

_We Are Young_

With the familiarity of Mercedes' voice, the vocal explosion resumed. Belting the chorus, Rory wrapped arms around her from behind, planting a quick peak on her cheek. Turning and running a hand through Rory's hair, a near crying of happiness Danielle kissed the corner of his mouth playfully. In their embraced positions, the song came to its Finchel lead close.

_So if by time, the bar closes,  
>And you feel like falling down,<br>I'll carry you home  
>Tonight.<em>

"Yeah!" came the cry of one Will Schuester, who didn't seem to object at all to what he saw. Next thing Danielle knew, she was pressed between Rory and Sam in the greatest group hug she'd ever been part of.

Back in the choir room, the glee club had calmed down quite a bit. Mr Schuester was quietly welcoming the TroubleTones girls back. Even Sugar, who joined on the spot. Most of the room focused on Sam telling stories of odd jobs he did in Kentucky (omitting his time as a stripper of course).

In their own little world, Danielle and Rory sat in the plastic chairs, hands locked together. "So...are we...like...together now?" Danielle asked nervously. In all the time she spent falling over Rory, she failed to prepare for one thing; what if it actually happened?  
>"We've always been together." Rory said, rubbing her hand with his thumb, "No, I mean, <em>together<em>together. I mean, you have to leave soon, so anything that happens is only going to be for a few months. And what if it doesn't work out? Where will that leave us?" Rory pressed his lips against her's again. "Okay, that's a really nice way of telling me to shut up." Danielle blushed. "Danni, don't think so much. Right here, right now, right in this moment, do you want us to be together?"

"So much." she confessed, Rory grinned, "Come on, Brittany's got a date with Santana tonight. I'll make us dinner."

Danielle picked up her open bag from the ground by her chair and followed Rory out.  
>Back in the choir room, lying on the floor, was the wedding topper. Fallen out of Danielle's bag, for anyone to find. And how ironic is it, that the person who picked it up was Kurt Hummel?<p>

* * *

><p>OOOHHH CLIFTHANGER! It occured to me that I was forgetting about David in the last few chapters so I'm bring it back.<p>

I love hearing from you guys so review away! BYE!


	12. Christmas, Confrontations and Computers

Hello Hello. Okay, so remember how short my first few chapters were? Well take a look at this baby! Its like 3000 words, not even including the Author's Note! Talk about personal growth. Anyway this is the entire Christmas chapter, I wanted to get this up before the end of the holiday so I didn't split it like the last one.

When I started writing this chapter, I honestly didn't know what to put down, I had thought so much about how to put Dory together that I forgot about when they're actually dating! Oh, and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LOVING DANIELLE AND RORY! Every time someone calls them adorable I squeal like a giddy school girl! So keep on a-reviewin', cause I like a-squealin'. (That sounds so much better out loud, than in text.)

**The Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or any character other than Danielle, insert sad face here.**

**The Dedication: This chapter goes out to xLuvStruckIdiot, who gets up at 4 am just to read my newest chapter. And to CSIGetteBlue, who was my first reviewer ever!**

* * *

><p>Kurt hit the thick door with his fist until the skin on the side of his hand turned slightly red. The door swung open quickly, revealing the body of a confused David Karofsy. "Is Danielle here?" Kurt asked, slightly out of breath.<p>

"No, she's with what's-his-name uh, Cory."

"Good." Kurt said walking into the house, not bothering to correct him, he had too much in his mind right now. "I need to talk to you" David closed the door behind him, still wearing the what the heck expression. "What about?" David asked cautiously. Kurt held up the wedding topper in his hand. "Oh. That." David's face paled at sight of it, remembering his recent conversation about it with Danielle.

"Yes Dave, this. You know where I got this? From your sister. She was carrying it at school." He stood about six feet away from David, but might as well have been right beside him. "Where did she get it from, Dave?"

David kept his eyes down, avoiding Kurt's gaze as he had done with Danielle. He spoke softly, "She found it." he paused, "In my room." Kurt gapped at the revelation. "So when you took it from me, you hid it in your room and what? She found it and brought it to school with her?" Dave looked across the room, or really, in any direction where Kurt wasn't. "Well, she asked me about it first..." he trailed off.

Kurt looked at him oddly. Like he was still wanted to be angry at him, but something about the way David spoke made Kurt want to cry. "What did you tell her? You didn't..."

David shook his head, understanding him. "I couldn't. I didn't tell her anything. Though she seems to have drawn several conclusions herself."

"Well what does she think happened?" Kurt asked nervously, why was he so concerned about David's well-being? Maybe after seeing Santana forced out, could bear to see the same thing happen to him. Or maybe it was how much of himself he saw in David. Take away about four inches, designer jeans and an award-winning singing voice and Kurt was basically looking at himself two years ago. "She thinks I swiped it off some kid at school. Which isn't exactly wrong." David gathered the strength to raise his head to Kurt. "Which I'm sorry about, by the way." he laughed awkwardly, trying desperately to ease the tension of the room. Kurt took a few slow steps in David direction, laying his empty hand on David's shoulder. "Its okay, the wedding went on without it." he whispered, joking slightly. The tension must have been too much for him too.

He moved on to his next question, "Why do you still have it, anyways? I though you would have thrown it away like Ace did with Gordie's hat." David shrugged his heavy shoulders. "I don't know why I took it on the first place. Much less why I kept it." He paused again, cocking his head. "And for the record, I'm no Ace. More of a Chris Chambers."

David grinned at his reference. Never before would he have thought he'd one day be standing in his own living room with Kurt Hummel, using Stephan King metaphors to discuss his sexuality.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, Chris told Gordie the truth about the milk money. Maybe its time you did too."

David panicked, "Kurt, I can't."

"Why not Dave? You've already told every guy at Scandals. You're a bear cub, remember?" Kurt pressed ever so lightly on David's arm. "She wouldn't understand. She hates me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She only hates you because she thinks you're a jerk. Trust me, tell her why you act like that, she'll forgive you. I did." Kurt's face softened, "You're much stronger than you think you are, David." He slipped the wedding topper back into David's hand, and with another pat on the back, he left. David looked at the tiny figurine in his hand, why did Kurt have to be right all the time?

* * *

><p>It's weird. Even though she and Rory were together now, it still felt like they were just friends. Like right now, they sat on the Pierce's couch watching a movie on TV. Only difference was, now Rory's arm was draped around her shoulders and Danielle's head rested against his chest. There was a slight change in plans as Mrs. Pierce had come home early and made dinner for them, so Rory promised to take her out to BreadstiX next week. Once the movie had run its course, Rory took Danielle back home. He walked her to her door and turned to her, blushing.<p>

"You see, that wasn't so bad." he held Danielle's hand in his. The early December was just cold enough that small clouds appeared when they spoke. It also have Danielle an excuse to wrapped herself in Rory's arms. She smiled at him, "No, it wasn't. Maybe it was just perfect." The heat that came off Rory's body was so inviting, she wished she could have stayed there forever. But sadly, both her parents and David were waiting inside. Danielle briefly wondered about which one them would be worse if they happened to open the door and found her and Rory standing there. Not wanting to find out the answer, she reluctantly pulled out of his embrace. "I should probably go now..." she smiled sadly, trying to keep herself calm.

_Do I kiss her?_ Rory panicked,_ Its only our first date! Actually I'm not sure it was a date. But still, am I supposed to kiss her now?_

Taking a chance, Rory placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Danielle blushed madly, and her entire face felt hot. "Goodnight Danni." Rory cooed. He began walking away from her house, but turned at the sound of Danielle saying his name. "I had a really nice time tonight." she said, blushing because she meant to say that earlier. Rory's face reddened. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Danielle nodded, her face pressed into a permanent smile. "Goodnight Rory."

Danielle went into her house quietly, and headed straight into her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she exploded into a fit of giggles. She jumped in the air and spun around with her hands in her head. She threw herself onto her bed and kicked her legs in the air, until the complete lack of oxygen halted her movements. In other words, she was in full-on Romantic Fan Girl Mode.

On the other side of her bedroom door, David stood petrified. He raised his hand to knock before pulling it away several times. His stomach knotted. He knew he had to tell her, but not tonight.

* * *

><p>"Its going to be so amazing, Danni." Rory gushed the next week at school. "My mum is coming from Ireland for two whole weeks! We're going to be able spend the entire holiday together!" She was genuinely happy for Rory; that he'll have someone to keep him company while she and David spent Christmas with their family in Columbus. The two walked together as Rory animatedly continued telling her about things he and his mother were going to do, he sounded like Buddy the Elf. "...and she can't wait to meet you!"<p>

Danielle stopped Rory dead his tracks. "What do you mean meet me?" suddenly she felt nervous, she and Rory had just started going out and now she was meeting his mother? Rory almost chuckled at her fright, "Relax Danni, she's going to adore you," He entangled their fingers again, "I do."

Her fears melted away at the way Rory's voice sounded when he spoke like that. It made her knees weak and made her forget her own name. "Come on, I've got something special planned for glee."

You know, Danielle was really starting to get used to be pulled by the hand all the time.

Danielle sat in the corner of the front row of chairs. Next to her was Rory but he was currently standing in the centre of the room. He looked positively giddy as he began introducing his song. "So as most of you might know, this is not only my first Christmas in America, but my first Christmas with a girlfriend..."

The blush returned to Danielle cheeks as the majority of the group's eyes shifted to her. "So Danni, this is my Christmas gift to you." He nodded to the band and began snapping his fingers with the beat.

_Don't mind the snow that's falling_

_The carol singers calling_

_I'm just happy_

_To be spending our first Christmas Together_

Danielle's humble smile grew impossibly large. An embarrassed giggle escaped her mouth.

_And I'll be more than jolly_

_With the mistletoe and holly_

_Tonight as we are counting down to Christmas_

_Together_

_Just you and me_

Rory loosened up a bit and winked at her, sending a now familiar chill down Danielle's spine.

_With those jingle bells ringing_

_As I'm holding you near _

_I'll be making a toast_

_May tonight be the most_

_Unforgettable night of the year_

Rory sway back and forth, holding his note but popping right back into the next verse.

_The sound of Jingle bells and laughter_

_Will remind us ever after_

_Of how we spent that magical_

_First Christmas together_

_Just you and me_

_Just you and me_

Rory pulled Danielle out of her seat and up to the front of room. He reached into the pocket of his black sweater and pulled out small sprig of mistletoe. A round of laughter and catcalls came from the audience of teenagers. Even Santana smirked and gave Rory an approving, "Smooth, Ireland."

Rory held the leafy plant above them and tapped his cheek coyly. Equally as coy, Danielle picked up a book of sheet music off the top of the piano and opened it in front their faces as she kissed his cheek. When she pulled it down, she simply smiled, sat back down and said, "Best Christmas Ever".

* * *

><p>"Rory, I gotta go. My dad's waving at me." Danielle held up her phone with her shoulder, as she said her goodbye to Rory. "Have fun in Columbus Danni." came Rory's voice. "I will. And, hey, I'm really sorry about your mother." Earlier that week, his mother called and said she wasn't able to get a plane ticket. Rory looked devastated at the news. "Its fine. Sam Evans is going to be my Christmas sponsor, so I won't be too bored without you."<p>

"Oh really? What are you guys doing?" she fumbled with getting her jacket on with one arm. "I have no idea." Rory said, "He says he's going to give me a real American Christmas..." Danielle laughed, "Well, if its anything like mine, it probably involves several over-excited cousins, a ten stop Christmas road trip and more eggnog that you want to think about."

Mr. Karofsky honked the car horn impatiently. Danielle waved at him for another minute. "I take it that was your dad?" Rory guessed here the horn on the other end. "Yeah, he's getting angry. I'll see you in a week Rory." she headed out the door to the car. "Don't forget to watch the Christmas special tonight!" he reminded her. "Wouldn't miss it. Bye Rory!" she opened the car door and climbed in. She hung up just after Rory's "Fo Dea", which Danielle guessed meant goodbye. David sat in the back seat across from her, obviously bored from waiting. "Done with the boyfriend?" he groaned. Danielle's first instinct was to come back with "he's not my boyfriend" until she remembered that he was. Laughing at her own almost mistake, she nodded and the car pulled out of the driveway.

Its not that Danielle didn't enjoy seeing her family, its just that all of their cousins were like 10 years old. The youngest one in the house was 4. Both of Danielle's parents were the oldest of their siblings, so by the time she was born, the majority of her aunts and uncles were still single.

After dinner, Danielle took the younger kids into the living room and turned on the Lima Christmas special. Right now, the Cheerios (and Tina) were dancing and waving ribbons. "That's the problem with people today," moaned her Auntie Tanya, "Christmas has become so commercial. Nobody ever stops to think about the true story of Christmas."

Auntie Tanya was open to complaining about anything, but Danielle kind of agreed with her. She missed going to church on Christmas Eve and watching all of the kids put on the Nativity Story.

Danielle began counting people she knew; its not everyday you get to watch your friends on TV.

"And now, our friend Itchy the Christmas Elf will read us the story of Frosty the Snowman." the TV Kurt announced. Cousin Sarah sat down on Danielle's lap. She was only 6 and didn't weigh a lot so Danielle let her stay there.

Out came Rory in his Itchy costume. Danielle held back a squeal of laughter. He looked so cute! He took out small black book from his coat. "Actually, I'd like to read another story. One that means a lot to me. Lights please."

"No Frosty?" Sarah whimpered, Danielle rubbed her back sympathetically. Rory began reading, Danielle's eyes widened. He was read out of the bible, the story of the first Christmas. His voice was low but thick with a quiet joy, it sounded so soothing. It moved her almost to tears, he just sounded so beautiful. "Now that's more like it." Auntie Tanya crossed her arms approvingly, something she rarely ever did.

When Rory finished reading, he looked into the camera, as if right at Danielle, "Merry Christmas, everyone." he said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Rory," Danielle whispered, to not be heard by her close-by relatives.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, man." Sam said gripping Rory's shoulder, he looked around at the room. Quinn and Brittany were serving food, Finn and Santana past presents out to the kids and Rachel lead the remainder of New Directions in a marathon of carols. "No big deal Sam Evans. Besides, I owed you for teaching me that mistletoe trick." Sam laughed, then something caught his eye. "Hey speaking of your girlfriend," he cocked his head in the direction if the door. "Isn't that her?"<p>

It was. Standing in the doorway, was Danielle. **(A/N: Please don't ask me what how she got back to the shelter. If RIB can get away so little continuity than I can use it to my advantage.)** She held a partially opened laptop on her hands. Rory walked over to her, and gave her a quick hug, careful of the computer. "I saw the special..." she started, "What you did was so amazing, that I needed to do this for you."

She held out the laptop, and opened it with one hand, "Merry Christmas Rory." she image of a woman with light brown hair and gray eyes appeared on the screen. She smiled at Rory, who smiled back tearfully.

"Mum." He exhaled, sitting down at one of the tables with the laptop. The misty smile that grew on his face could melt heart of any Grinch or Scrooge who saw it.

Within minutes, Rory was carrying around the laptop, trying to introduce his mother to all of New Directions. Then finally, turned the camera back to Danielle and himself. "And you've already met Danni." He said to his mother but looked at his girlfriend. Danielle nodded, "You were right Ror. She likes me."

"She's a keeper alright." Mrs. Flanagan said smiling. "I know she is." Rory kissed her forehead playfully, not afraid of doing so in front his mother. With the his mum in front of him, his girlfriend under his arm, his new best friend smirking behind the counter and the singing voices behind him; it was pretty clear Rory had the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>A final happy holidays to everyone!<p>

Oh and if anyone here would like to follow me on Twitter, you an find me at LittleMissELC. I basically just use the same username for everything.

Comment Question for you guys, What would you like to see more of? More Songs? More Dory? More David? Less Songs? Less Dory? Less David?  
>Please tell me because I love hearing what you have to say.<p>

_**R&R!**_


	13. Heart Broken

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long... its been what? A Month since I last updated? I promise you that I'm working on the next chapters, an they will turn out a lot better than I think this one did. Its just been hard to write anything when Damian doesn't have much screen time. **Not that I'm complaining mind you. I'm just happy he's there in the first place.**

On a good note: The second semester of school starts on Monday and from here on out all of my classes are super easy. So you know what that means. Lots of Dory. time.

Warning: This chapter contains DEPRESSING DORY DRAMA! I'm working on this whole arc thing that will hopefully end the story beautifully.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to pupgal999 who gave me a three parted compliment and made me feel giddy.

Once again sorry for the wait! Hope You Enjoy It!

* * *

><p>You know that "It's A New Dawn, It's A New Day, It's A New Life For Me And I'm Feeling Good" feeling? Well, that feeling was currently coursing through Danielle's veins. She sat straight up in her green choir room chair, smiling brightly and eagerly waited for Rory to walk through the door. Normally, Rory was always in here before her, but for some reason Danielle was waiting for him instead. It took a good five minutes before Rory's body appeared in the open doorway. Danielle smiled brightly and pointed to the seat she had saved for him<p>

Rory's head hung, refusing to lift it and look at her. He crossed to the other side of the row and sat down next to Sam. Ouch. What was that about? She was happy for Rory for making friends, but the couple had hardly seen each other over the Christmas Holiday and quite frankly, she missed him. She tried to hide her hurt and angry confusion by burying her face in her copy of The Help. It was that sound of Brittany and Santana arguing behind her that she looked up.

"I am so confused right now," came the blonde.

"Britts, I've explained this twice." groaned Santana as she tried to control the irritated edge in her voice.

"I know, but I still don't get it," Brittany whined, "I just understand the difference between Kurt and Blaine and Sam and Rory!"

Danielle held down laughter as she turned to the hilariously stupid scene behind her. "Hey Itty-Britty. Come here." Brittany bent over and put her face near Danielle's shoulder. Danielle raised one hand and pointed to Kurt and Blaine, who sat in the middle of the back row, "Gay..." then she pointed to the back of Rory's head, "...European."

Brittany's eyes lit up and she gasped loudly. She clapped her hands contently and bounced up and down in her plastic chair. "OOOOHHHH...Now I get it!"Santana looked perplexed, "Its from Legally Blonde," Danielle explained. "Its my favourite musical!" Brittany gushed.

"How did you know that?" Santana asked nearly jealous in disbelief. "Maybe you should listen to her more." Danielle advised gently, Santana was a stick of dynamite and she was a kid with matches. Santana blinked at her resentfully, than mouthed the words "Thank you".

She turned back to Brittany and smiled openly, "You actually thought Sam and Rory were together?"

Brittany stared at her, the perplexity returning to her face, "You're always saying that Sam is gay."

"Well, yeah. But they're not dating or anything. There's nothing going on there."

Danielle turned back to the two boys. Rory's shoulders caved forwards, his head still low. He tilted his head so his temple rested against Sam's shoulder. Then Sam's hand rose and wrapped around Rory in some sort of sideways hug. His hand squeezed and rubbed back and forth over the top of Rory arm. Her eyes widened. What was that? She knew that she wasn't very keen when it came to romantic gestures, but come on! That looked like a move to her.

"Yeah," she said to Brittany, but really more to herself, "Absolutely nothing."

Mr Schuester entered the choir room like he had just won a Tony, he strolled up to the white board and wrote two loopy words. Danielle squinted to make them out, Mr Schuester's hand writing wasn't the greatest. _Marry Me_. Several heads cocked and eyebrows raised. "Yes, I am proposing to Miss Pillsbury!" he announced with pride. The glee club exploded in cheers, even Rory, who Danielle knew for a fact didn't know they were dating. None the less, Danielle smiled and clapped along. "So, I'm going to need you guys to think of a proposal idea, cause I kind of need this to be perfect."

* * *

><p>Proposal. Okay, she could do this. She'd seen enough movies to know the basics. But her mind couldn't focus on someone else's romantic life when her's was potentially falling apart. She sat on the living room couch upside down; with her feet going over the top and her head almost hitting the floor. This was how she sat when she needed to think, it got all of the blood flowing to her head. But after about an hour of sitting like that, she needed to take a break. She flipped over and went to David's bedroom door.<p>

Knock. Knock. Knock. "David?"

A muffled sound of acknowledgement came from the other side of the door.

"You want to drive me to Rory's?"

"Not really." was his response. Short and simple, those kind of answers worked best for her. With a shrug of sullen acceptance, Danielle carried on to her bedroom. Good thing too. Behind the closed door, a frustrated and slightly frightened Dave sat in front of a mirror. He ran his hands through his short hair and sighed heavily. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, was it?

"Just say it..." he thought angrily. He opened his mouth to attempt to utter the malicious words. But they tangled in a ball in his throat, they bit down on his tongue, they grabbed onto his jaw and shook it in outrage until he clamped his mouth shut.

"I...I...I am...I'm..." he tried, but couldn't, he just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Danielle could feel herself sipping back into nonexistence. Last year, it would have been her comfort zone, but ever since she'd met Rory, and joined New Directions and actually lived, Danielle had finally like she belonged somewhere. And now it was leaving her again.<p>

Day after day, Rory would pass by her, wait around corners for her to pass so he wouldn't accidentally run into her and have to explain himself. So for the majority of his day, he stayed with Sam. Rory liked Sam, he understood what being the new kid felt like, he knew what being away from your family was like, and now he understood what keeping a secret felt like.

"Ta-da!" Sam flourished as he spun around on his heel, showing off his new Letterman jacket, including his bittersweet nickname of TroatyMouth. Sam had to explain the entire TroatyMouth story to him, it just another thing that Rory didn't understand about America. "I got big mouth." he summarized simply. Rory nodded, loving the straight-forwardness that nobody but Sam and Danielle used for him. Everyone else talked to him like he was a child, like he didn't understand English. "Hey, as long as you keep your troaty mouth shut to Danni, I got no problems with it."

Sam suppressed a sigh and looked at him with a brotherly gaze. "Dude, when you going to tell her? Its not like something like this is going to go away." Rory moaned. "I know, its just...how am I supposed to tell her that I'm leaving her?" Sam put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Tell her that... you can't change something like this, but if you could, you would. Tell her that she'll always be important to you. And make sure that you'll still be friends, she's far too special to lose completely." Rory stared at him in admiration and thanks. "Is that what you told told Mercedes when you two broke up last summer?" Sam looked down sheepishly, remembering the night in question. "Something like that."

Rory leaned back against the lockers, and slid down to the ground in self-pity. "I don't know if I can do this. I mean, it was easier to tell my parents because..."

"Wait, you told your parents about this?"  
>"Yeah. Last night."<br>"How'd they take it?"  
>"Pretty well, I mean, they're my parents. They love me."<br>"And Danni doesn't?"

Rory looked up at him, he hadn't even thought about that. He groaned again, "I don't know..." he whispered, "I just wish things would go back to the way they were before all of these feelings got involved." Sam slid down beside him, "You know, someone told once me that its better to hurt than feel nothing at all." he consoled, Rory cocked his head at the words, "Isn't that a song?"

Sam shrugged, "Might be. Honestly, I have no idea. Things like that just come out of my mouth." Rory smiled, "Right. You and your stupid Troaty Mouth." They laughed as they got back to their feet. As if on cue, a legion of hockey players came thundering down the hallway. The mulleted captain, the one named Rick, swung a jersey-cover arm and plastered Sam's face with blue ice water. The spatter splashed onto Rory's shirt, suddenly the Irish boy fumed. He leaped in front of the giant barbarian, unafraid to get right into his face.

"What the heck was that for?" he shouted into Rick's face. The red-haired boy only laughed at the ball of Irish fury in front of him, "What's the matter Irish? Can't your boyfriend fight for himself?" The crowd of hockey players behind him, chuckled at their usual insult. Sam wiped his eyes and quickly grabbed the back of Rory's shirt. "Come on Rory, they're not worth it." Sam pulled Rory back a few feet and lead him away from the tribe of jocks. Still Rory turned over his shoulder and screamed one final, "I hope you get eaten by a cat and the cat gets eaten by the devil!" Sam laughed at that one.

* * *

><p>A few days and several declined proposal ideas later, Mr. Schuester was no closer to proposing and Danielle was no closer to Rory. Things had actually gotten so bad, that Danielle was forced to do the unthinkable. Girl Talk.<p>

Danielle sat on the piano bench facing the jury of girls in the green chairs. After quickly explaining her situation, each if the girls looked at each other wondering what to say. As it turned out, Quinn was the first to speak, "But that doesn't make any sense, I mean, Sam and Rory?"

Santana piped up in her usual fashion, "It makes a little sense. Sam's got like, no game and Rory's probably too naive to tell the difference." Brittany sat up straight, "Wait... you told me Sam and Rory weren't dating..." The blank look returned to her face. Danielle rolled her eyes, she was getting nowhere.

"Hey guys, back to the problem at hand please." she repeatedly pressed down on one of the piano's keys, the note drew them all back in. "Seriously Danni, you've got nothing to worry about. Rory just likes spending time with him." Mercedes advised.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't explain why he's avoiding me like the plague."

"Have you tried talking to Rory?" Tina inquired, Danielle nodded. "I tried this morning, but he saw me coming towards him and he just took off."

"She's also called our house a good ten times." Brittany added.

Rachel, who remarkably had kept her mouth shut until this point, spoke up, "Well if Rory won't tell you anything, try Sam. You never know, maybe they're just planning something for glee together." Danielle nodded in gratitude. Talk to him, she could that.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Danielle went down to the gym just as Coach Washington was finishing her end of practice pep talkmonologue. Danielle watched from outside the door waiting to talk to Sam alone. It took at least a couple minutes for Coach Washington to run out of complaints. That woman needed to challenge Coach Sylvester to a war of words, she wouldn't win of course, but she'd put up a hell of a fight.

By the time Coach Washington had shut her mouth, Danielle was begin to fall asleep standing up. The semicircle of synchronized swimmers dispersed, with Sam head straight to the locker room. Instantly waking up, she pushed herself off the door and dashed down the hall to meet him halfway. She ran after, trying to avoid the puddles of chlorinated water that fell of the blond boy.

"Sam! Hey Sam!" she called. He turned around, his eyes widened and he started to walk faster. Danielle caught up with him. "Can't talk now Danni." he dismissed. He was only six or seven feet from the locker room door, but Danielle stepped in front of him. "Sam, I need to talk to you." Sam tried to step around her, but she mirrored his movements, commencing a kind of tango of dodging between the two. "Seriously Danni, I have to go." He reached for the door.

Danielle's whole arm came up and pushed against Sam's damp chest. It was like hitting a stone wall, but it worked. "Alright listen Fish Face. I want to know what's going on with Rory. I know you're buds now and everything, but he is my still my boyfriend Sam, not yours." Sam shoved her arm off his chest, "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Then why won't he talk to me?"

Sam sighed angrily through his nose. His closed his eyes and tipped his head back in annoyed defeat. "Promise you won't freak out?" Progress! Taking a step back and calming breath to show her sincerity, Danielle nodded. Sam sighed again, he hoped saying it quicker would be less painful.

"Rory found out when he's going back to Ireland. Its soon."

Silence. Everything around the two teenagers froze. Waves of mixed emotions engulfed her heart and whirled through her body. Rivers of shock and denial, currents of devastation. Her mouth fell open, wanting desperately to ask Sam why he was lying to her. Finally, words came. "I-I-I have t-to go." she choked on the words and blinked back tears. She turned and ran away. Away from Sam, and away from his lies.

* * *

><p>"You told her?" Rory screamed in angry disbelief. Sam raised his arms in defense. The sight of the furious Rory was a rare thing but to be honest, it was terrifying. "She came looking for answers," Sam explained, "Answers to why you were avoiding her."<p>

"I wasn't avoiding her!" Rory's voice was uncharacteristically sharp, there was a growl in it that belonged in the throat of a lion, not a fifteen year old Irish boy. Sam exhaled and softened his tone. "Dude, you gotta go talk to her... when I told her you were leaving, she looked heart broken. She should have heard it from you."

Rory fisted his hands behind his head. He knew Sam was right. "Fine, I'll talk to her at school tomorrow."

Sam shook his head. "Oh no, no more waiting. I got my car, I'll drive you to her house myself. "

* * *

><p>She curled into a loose ball under the warmth of her comforter. She didn't want move. It hurt too much. Everything hurt too much. She didn't cry, she just stared into the empty space beside her.<p>

There was a knock on her door. "Go away David." she managed to squeak. The door opened anyway, Danielle turned over to look at the intruder. "I said go aw- Rory..."

The Irish boy stood nervously in the door frame. "Hi."

"Hi." she returned, not knowing what to say. Rory crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside her. Danielle sat up, giving him more room and herself a better angle. Rory stammered sheepishly, trying to find the right words, "I'm so sorry Danni, I was just so scared to tell you... I should have been the one to tell you. Not Sam."

"Then its true then?" she asked, trying to hold herself together, "That you're leaving?" Rory nodded miserably. Tears came back to her eyes. A ghostly 'no' slipped through her lips. She reached out and pulled Rory's arms around her shaking body. "Don't leave me." she whispered into his skin, her lips danced over the small round mole on his neck.

"I don't want to..." he choked, "but I can't push it back any farther. I'm just lucky I got to stay this long."

"How long?" she looked up into his eyes, "How long do we have?" Rory placed a hand on her head and stroked her dark brown hair. "The 22nd."

"What?" she pulled away tearfully. "Rory, that's the day after Regionals! That's less than a month away!" She collapsed back into his chest.

"I know. I don't have choice. I'm so sorry Danni..." he kissed the top of her head as the first of many tears fell down her face.


	14. The List

Hello Again! It seems like every time I update I have to apologize for making you wait so long. Well, this not this time. I mean, sure its been like 3 weeks since the last chapter but you know there's a lot of fics out there that take much longer so I think I'm not doing to bad here.

So thanks again for the reviews for the last chapter. Did you fall for the Rory/Sam misdirection? I just put that in spontaneously because I wrote this Sory story called "Real Men Wear Kilts" (Shameless self-promotion, I know). I'm also looking into write some Niff stories because let's be honest, I love them.

This Chapter is dedicated to keelykahla and perfectlyODD!

Nothing's changed, Glee still isn't mine.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of constant crying, Danielle gathered enough courage to compose herself and leave Rory's arms. She wiped the last few tears off her face. "Okay, okay. There's gotta be something we can do…" Rory looked at her with solemn sadness. "There isn't. I have to go."<p>

"Then we'll just have to do something while you're still here…" she got up from the bed. Rory's eyes followed her as Danielle picked up a small blue notebook from her desk. With a small, almost hopeful hop, she sat back down beside him, tearing a blank page from the book. "Make a List." Danielle instructed handing Rory the paper. "Six things that you want to do before…you know." Rory took the sheet. "You want me to make a Bucket List? Danni, those things are for when you die." Danielle shrugged, lowering her head. "Well, you're leaving Rory, I feel like I am dying."

As cheesy as it sounded, it was true. In the short months she'd known Rory, her life had began to revolve around him. And now that they would be separated...it felt like she had been diagnosed with cancer and was told that she had less than month to live. Rory hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head to look at her. He pressed his lips against her forehead comfortingly. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her formerly tear-filled eyes, silently promising that everything would be okay. _Six things_, he thought, _Gotta make them count…__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Go Bowling<strong>

When he first wrote it down, Danielle laughed at him, "What, do you not have bowling in Ireland?" Rory chuckled as he tied the laces on his rented shoes, "We do. My house is just down the street from a bowling alley. We used to go there every night after dinner."

"Then why did you put it on the list?" Danielle pondered. Rory grinned cheekily. "Because 'Go Bowling' actually means 'Find Something I'm Better at Danni'. I need at least one thing to keep my pride." Danielle laughed again. "You're such a dork. You know you're better singer than me." Rory shook his head still smiling. "I still can't dance. And you can play guitar, that's two. I'm starting to feel extremely self-conscious around you. So, if you care about my well being Danni, you'll let me win." Rory picked up one of the balls and took his first turn.

She didn't let him. She didn't need to, Rory had creamed her fair and square. And at the end of the game, Danielle had never been happier to lose. Rory pumped his fist in the air with joy, "My pride is restored! Thank you for losing for me, Danni." He kissed the crown of her head, Danielle smiled. "I didn't do anything, Ror. You won on your own. How does a fifteen year old bowl a 261 anyway?" Rory was about to answer when Danielle grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the restaurant that was built into the alley. "Danni, where are we going?" he asked with a laugh. Danielle smirked back at him, "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>2. Karaoke<strong>

"Two down in a day. How great of girlfriend am I?" Danielle ran up to the white board hanging on the opposite wall. The words "Karaoke Sign Up" were stapled to the top of it, and a dry-erase marker hung on a string beside it. Danielle picked up the marker and signed their names. The wait for their turn wasn't long, but it was a Thursday afternoon and the only people that attended karaoke at this time were the elderly and unemployed adults who were rejected for Idol, The Voice and X Factor. For example, the woman currently on stage looked no more than 35 but obviously and completely drunk. She hopped up and down, whipping her blonde hair in circles. However, she was really good, like I-could-be-on-Broadway-but-I'd-rather-be-drunk-out-of-my-mind-at-4:30-in-the-afternoon good. The tiny woman finished the last verse of _Last Friday Night _and was met with a round of polite but mostly confused applause. Danielle had to stifle a small laugh as the women proceeded to take several bows and the MC had to politely ask her to get the heck off the stage.

"For the third time today, that was April with _Last Friday Night," _he rolled his eyes subtly as he read off the card, "Okay, next up are two teenagers by the names of Rory and Danielle. C'mon up here!" The pair stood and walked onto the small stage, much to the approval of the audience, who were probably just happy for a break from April. The music began to play and Danielle looked to Rory's eternally joyous face as he began to sing into the microphone:

_You're better then the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip side  
>Of my pillow, that's right<em>

Rory looked back at her, gave her that look; that one that was so loving and so content that she couldn't look at it for long without looking away and turning bright red. And she did. And desperately tried to hide it as Rory continued.  
><em><br>Completely unaware  
>Nothing can compare to where<br>You send me, lets me know that it's okay  
>Yeah, it's okay<br>And the moments where my good times start to fade_

With her blush hidden, Danielle joined him:

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

**Danielle:**  
><em>You make me dance like a fool<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold<br>Buzz like a bee_

**Rory:**  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

**Both:**  
><em>Oh, you make me smile.<em>

**Danielle:**  
><em>Even when you´re gone<br>Somehow you come along  
>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that<br>You steal away the rain and just like that_

Feeling the same courage as she had in her New Directions audition, Danielle detached the mic from its stand and continued. Rory did the same. Both had completely forgotten about the audience of people watching and sang only for and to each other.  
><em><br>_**Both:**  
><em>Don´t know how I lived without you<br>'Cuz every time that I get around you  
>I see the best of me inside your eyes<br>You make me smile _

**Rory:**  
><em>You make me dance like a fool<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold<br>Buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

Oh, you make me smile  
><strong>Danielle:<strong>(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh, you make me smile  
><strong>Danielle<strong>: (Oh, you make me smile)  
><strong><br>Both:**  
>Oh, you make me smile<p>

The song closed and in its place came the roar of the audience's applause.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Eat New Foods<strong>

"Can I just say that this is the weirdest thing I have ever seen on a bucket list?" Danielle commented on the scene before her. Rory sat across from her at one of the cafeteria tables with a plate in front of him. Displayed on plate were a banana, a small box of sushi, and a Big Quench slushie. "You can laugh all you want Danni. I'm going to try this." Rory defended, opening the sushi box. "I still can't believe you've never eaten a banana... what's up with that anyway?" Rory shrugged as he attempted to peel the strange fruit. Eventually, he just gave up and Danielle opened it for him. She made a joke about taking out her camera to film the 'historic moment' of Rory's first banana.

Rory took a bite out of the pale yellow fruit. He chewed it slowly, nodded in approval of the taste and took another bite. "Hey, guys." came Sam''s voice from behind Danielle. She suddenly felt very guilty, remembering the last time she had spoken to the blonde boy. She needed to make things up with him. "Hey Sam," she tried but Sam cocked his head at Rory. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Danielle turned her head to the Irish boy and practically jumped with detained laughter. Rory was looking straight up at Sam, slightly confused still eating the banana. "No! No, no, no." she cried laughing slightly. She waved to him, trying to divert his gaze. Rory turned to her like she had grew a second head, "Rory, there's something you need to know..."she started, now holding back fits of laughter, "Never _ever_make eye-contact while eating a banana!"

"Why not?" asked Rory, taking another bite. Danielle stammered, trying to explain it right. "Because...cause it...it looks like...you know what? Just don't. Trust me."

Sam's face showed his confusion. "Okay, you guys have fun." he dismissed as he turned away. "Wait Sam!" Danielle called and slid Rory the box of fish. She got up from the table and chased after him. She caught up him and Sam's eyes immediately fell to the ground. "Hey. I heard Rory finally told you..." Danielle nodded. "He did. And now I owe an apology. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, and if there's anything I can do to make it up to you just let me know."

"Actually there is," Sam grinned. "Do you know anything about light boards?"

* * *

><p><strong>4. Make Sure I'm Remembered<strong>

Danielle and Rory looked down from their secret balcony above the auditorium, looking down where Sam and Mercedes shared their brief moment. "I can't tell you how much I love it up here. It's so beautiful." Danielle said as she leaned over the metal railing. Rory stood next to her, "Absolutely stunning." he agreed, though he wasn't looking at the view. Rory turned to her, suddenly very nervous. "Danni, you know you mean the world to me, right?"Danielle nodded, not sure what he was getting at. Rory took her hands in his, trying to stay composed. "You know that you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, right? That you're the one thing that makes me happy to wake up in the morning?" Danielle leaned towards him, looking into his ice blue eyes. "Rory, what are you talking about?"

"There's something I want to give you, Danni."

Her eyes widened in fear as Rory dropped down to one knee before dug into his sweater pocket and pulled out a small black box. She panicked. "Oh my gosh. Rory, I don't know how things work in Ireland but here we're to young to get married!" She took a step back from the Irish boy, but the metal railing prevented her from getting too far. Bent backwards over the metal, she continued to spout out her terrified words, "I mean it's not I can just pack my bags and move to Ireland with you. My whole life is here in Lima. Well it isn't a great life, but my family's here and David...oh, if David knew...You've seen how people reacted to the Finchel engagement. Imagine that but more violent." She wasn't even making sentences anymore, but the words just kept coming. "I'm sorry Rory, please. I just can't." Tears of guilt and fear flooded her eyes.

"Danni, I'm not asking you to marry me..." Rory interjected. Danielle stopped dead in her tracks. Rory opened the box, displaying a silver ring with two small hands holding a crowned heart. "What I am asking is for you not to forget about me while I'm gone. To remember me and not fall for someone other guy who's taller or cuter or better singer. You're my whole world Danni, you're the shinning ball of hope that makes me forget about how much I miss my family or how much I hate have to avoid flying drinks in the hall. Before I met you I was basically alone in the world. And now I have you. You, with your warm smile and your big green eyes and your heart. I don't think I'll be able to just get out of bed knowing you're not going to be there to make me smile everyday. I'll never forget you Danni. So I'm asking you...Danielle Lindsay Karofsky...will you wait for me?"

That did it. A Niagara Falls of tears flooded down her cheeks. Her mouth gaped open, trying to form words. Nothing she could possibly say would convey everything she felt right now. Her heart pounded in her ears, she gripped onto the railing to keep from fainting. Finally, she manged to squeak out, "Yes," more tears, "Forever, if I have to." Rory, who was well on his way to weeping too, took the ring from the box and slid it onto her quivering finger. He rose, smiling and wiped away the last of Danielle's joyous tears of her face. She blushed and laughed quietly, Rory just held her amorously, returning her blissful smile.

David leaned against the bathroom counter, hands held behind his head. "I can do this..." he whispered to his reflection in the mirror. "You're so close." He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He opened his mouth to try again. "I'm g-" Almost got it. David put his hands on the counter and looked himself square in the face. "I am gay." he choked. He did it! Cold chills filled his body as a small but triumphant smile crept onto his face. He let out a the last of the sigh he was holding in. For a long moment, that was the only sound in the house.

* * *

><p>Lying on her bed later that night, Danielle's heart was still racing. She could spend hours just staring at the ring on her right hand. It glittered up at her, the heart showing a reflection of Danielle's smiling face. She closed her eyes and just thought back to her and Rory on the balcony, how everything was so perfect.<p>

A knocking on her door woke her from her dreamy state. She sat up on the bed quickly, questioning whether or not to take off her ring and hide it. But there wasn't much time to think, David opened the door slowly, and poked his head inside her room. "Hey." he said in a sheepish whisper. Something about the way he held himself scared Danielle. He looked so small, like a child about to tell his mother he broke her favourite lamp. "Hey." she returned.

David's eyes dropped to the floor. "Can I...um...I talk to you about something?" he asked in a frighteningly small voice. Danielle only nodded, patting the bed beside her. David took slow, hesitant steps into his sister's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know that's only 4 things on the bucket list but I have the other two planned out so don't worry. I'm not sure if there's going to be many more chapters before I complete this story. Seriously, I don't think there will be more than 3 or 4. Wow.<p>

Next Chapter is Regionals. Well, not Glee's official Regionals, but my version. I actually wrote most of the next chapter before I finished this one so it won't be long until its up.

Also, I'm always trying to write new things so if you have any prompts for me, you can inbox me here or send them to my Twitter LittleMissELC


	15. Through the Wringer

Hello again! So...this was written in a matter of days because "On My Way" left me weeping for about 2 hours and emotional shock for the next two days. I had to write in David's suicide attempt, but I'm leaving out things like the Finchel Wedding and Quinn's car crash. Sorry Finn/Rachel/Quinn fans!

So the Regionals competition has been pushed back a chapter so I could put in this one. Hope you can wait for it. I'm leaving for a vaction to Florida in a few days so I might take a while to post it. But I'll have my laptop with me so its not like I'm completely giving it up.

This chapter is dedicated to to the heart-breakingly talented Max Adler for making me cry! And to xLucStruckIdiot for leaving me a review for pretty much every single chapter! I love reading all the reviews that I get. I actually started writing them out and taping them to my bedroom wall so I feel better when I look at them. Don't be strangers guys! Leave me a warm-and-fuzzy review or recommend a story of your own you'd like me to check out. I love you guys so much!

* * *

><p>He sat down on the bed beside her, his face as pale as a ghost. His eyes wouldn't leave the floor. His hollow voice broke with every other word. "I really need you to listen to me for this okay? So just sit and don't say anything I'm finished, alright?" she nodded obediently. David inhaled nervously, "So... you know I've been a total ass to you lately? Well... I figured out why. The truth is... that I was just... miserable. And...I'm really jealous of you, Danielle. I'm jealous how proud you are, how you're so unafraid to be whoever you want. I'm not. I'm jealous of your courage. And, right now...I need to be brave... like you. Because...I've been lying to you...about who...I am. Danielle..." He dared look up from the ground, to Danielle's emotionless face. His shoulders shook and for the first time, David realized he was crying. "Danielle...I'm gay."<p>

For the second time in a day, tear flooded Danielle's face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. David waited silently for her to say something, but she didn't. She couldn't. Her head hung, her hand pressed together in her lap, her chest heaved, obviously trying to calm herself. David put his hand on her shoulder, afraid that any kind of contact would set her off. "Please. Say something. Please?" he whispered, almost begged. No words come out of his sister's mouth. He shook, terrified of the disgust he expected her to feel. "Please, Danielle, please say something... I need to you tell me you understand. And that you don't me. And that you're not going to freak out. Something?" Tears came down his cheeks, spilling onto his blue t-shirt.

After another long moment of silence, Danielle's head finally rose. Her eyes were red and puffy, but her cheeks were dry now. Her words her as hollow as David's had been. "I can't believe it..." she whispered. David's heart raced desperately faced. "I can't believe you thought I'd hate you..."  
>"What?" David mouthed, perplexed. Danielle folded her arms around her brother's shaking shoulders.<p>

"David, I'm your sister. I care about you."

"So you..."

"I do."

David's face broke into the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him. He squeezed her back tightly, suddenly overcome with joy rather than fear. "Thank you." he smiled. He got up to leave, and was just turning the door knob when Danielle called him. He turned back to her, Danielle smiled tearfully. "Thanks for telling me."

~X-X-X~

**Regionals Songs.  
><strong>

The words were written on the white board in Mr. Shuester's loopy hand writing. Danielle sat down between Rory and Mike, smiling warmly at Sam, just to make sure they were still back on good terms. From what she could tell, they were. Thanks to Danielle setting up that light wall for Sam's little "Human Nature" duet with Mercedes. Mr. Schue stood at the front of the room, leaning against the piano. "Okay guys, time to buckle down. We need to pick songs to do at Regionals." A spur of rapid applause came from the back row, Danielle didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Rachel.

"Now, as promised, our climactic middle performance will be by our very own TroubleTones girls." Brittany, Mercedes, Sugar, and Santana cheered for themselves in their traditional hell Yeah" fashion. "But I was also thinking that our opener should be centered around our three new members." Rory's eyes widened as he squeezed Danielle's hand. It took a second for Danielle to realize that meant her too. A number starring them? The thought was terrifying to her.

Her brief panic was interrupted by Sugar's perfectly manicured hand plunging itself into the air. "Actually Mr. S... I've got my hands full with our Trouble Tones number, so I'm going to have to bow out of this one." Mr Schuester nodded. The girls were putting their entire number together themselves, they said that everything needed to be up to their "Triple F" standards. "Very well Sugar. Looks like our opener will be a duet." All eyes in the room darted to the young couple, measuring their reactions. Rory, as always, was ecstatic but Danielle just sat there petrified.

~X-X-X~

"Do you really think we're ready for this, Rory?" Danielle asked in the hall the following day. She leaned back against her closed locker while Rory opened his. He looked amused, "Danni, you always freak out like this before you preform. You're ready for this. Trust me." He shuffled the books on the shelf, remembering how Sam told him to stack them. "I do, it's just that...I'm scared. It's not like I'm a born performer like you or Rachel. And what if I screw up... then we'll lose and it'll be my fault. I mean..."

"Hey Danni!" Finn called from down the hall, they marched up to her. "Did your brother go home sick or something? He wasn't in class this morning and one of the guys on the team told me he had some kind of 'disease'?" Finn asked. Danielle's eyebrows knitted together, trying to remember if she'd seen him coughing lately. "I don't think so. I'll check on him when I get home. Thanks for looking out Finn." The humorously tall boy nodded and turned back down the hall. "Do you think he's okay?" Rory asked with genuine concern. Danielle smiled sweetly at his worry. "Oh yeah. David gets sick all the time. He'll take a nap and be totally healthy by the time he wakes up."

"In the meantime, " she wrapped her arms around Rory's neck and placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose. "We still need to figure out what we're doing for your last weekend in America." Rory stroked her arm, tingling the skin in the most adorable way. "I know. I want to spend every moment I can with you," She pressed against his chest, feeling their matching racing hearts. "Maybe... after Regionals...you could come over and...you know, stay the night?" Danielle's heart skipped a beat at his request, which Rory must have felt because he immediately tried to explain himself. "You know, that way we can spend the whole day together and you can come with the Pierce's to see me off."

Between opening at Regionals and spending the night with Rory, Danielle was suddenly aware of how many things she wasn't ready for. The performance she could prepare for, but a night with Rory... Sure, she loved him, she was fairly certain of that, but they were both still young. Were either of them ready for it? Danielle wanted her first time to be special, that was decided years ago, and Rory was the only person in the world she could ever she herself being with, and that one night might be their only chance. After Rory leaves, who knows when or even if the two would see each other again. Was that really their only chance?

"O-Okay."

~X-X-X~

On her way home, Danielle had stopped to pick up some soup for David. She could make it right for him right away or if he was taking one of his miracle power-naps, he could eat it later. Danielle opened the door to David's bedroom. The curtains were closed and various papers lay askew over the floor. Very un-David. Lately Dave had begun spending hours a day in his room so he always kept it rather clean. Her eyes never left the cans of various soups in her hands, "Hey David, Dad tells me you left school early. I figured you weren't feeling well so I grabbed you something to eat." Lifting her head for the first time, she stared at the empty bed for moment, wondering where he was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the open closet door. Taking slow cautions steps, she peered into it.

Her blood ran cold. Her heart stopped. Her eyes bulged. The cans smashed to the ground. She ran to him. Tore at the rope around his neck. It untied. David's limp body came crashing on top of her. She laid her brother on the floor gently. She ran. Sprinted. Dashed straight into the banister over the stairs. "Dad!" she cried. Her voice cracked from the tears. "Dad! Its David!" Rapid footsteps. "Hurry!" Back into his room. Back into the closet. Back to David's side. She held his head in her lap. "Dave? Can you hear me?." Nothing. "Listen to me, David. You can't leave me. Just hang in there, David." Their father entered. He looked as scared as she did. "Oh my god..." he put his hand on David's wrist. "Call 911!" He instructed her. She raced to the phone on the hall table. Dialed. Waited. Back to David. "911. What is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance. My brother...he..." her voice broke again. "He's not breathing."

Name. Age. Location. General health questions. They fired question after question at her. Did they call someone yet? Were they even trying to send help? Didn't they understand how scared she was?

Less than a minute, but over ten questions later, the sounds of sirens roared from outside the house. A pair of paramedics carrying a white stretcher came into the doorway. They asked her father all the questions she had already answered and carried David's still body down the stairs and onto the ambulance. They closed the doors behind them and bolted her brother away to the nearest hospital. Danielle and her father stood frozen in their driveway, both too shocked or scared or devastated to speak.

~X-X-X~

The next day at school was eerily similar to her first day. She walked down the same hallways as she always did, opened her locker just as she always did and waited for Rory just as she always did. However today, 1200 angry eyes followed her every move. They found out. How could they? Did our neighbors post it on Facebook or something? Did they put it on the news? Why would they do that? Why did they suddenly care about David?

She turned around to say something to them but was instantly engulfed to a pair of concerned arms. Rory's voice filled the air, "Danni, I heard about your brother. I'm so sorry. Ayoualight?" He pulled away from his girlfriend and watched her slowly nodded her head. "I'm okay. They want to keep him there for a few days to recuperate. And to you know...keep an eye on him." With a nod and another hug, Rory spoke softly, " wants us in the auditorium, I'll walk you there." He took Danielle's hand and lead her down the hall of onlookers. "I'm not going to break you know." she nearly whispered, "I'm fine." Rory smiled at her for being so strong, if something like this had happened to him, he probably would have locked himself in his room and cried for days.

~X-X-X~

They sat in a circle on the stage, eyes on either Danielle or Mr. Schuester._ Just keep your head up and your eyes forward_, she thought as she tried to focus on Mr. Schuester's words. "So whenever you feel like you can't take it anymore...I want you all to think of something you're looking forward to. Something that fills you with joy just by thinking about it. Mine would be my wedding, and starting a family with the woman I love."

A house for their parents. Meeting Rachel's kids. First and the City Part 3. Graduating. Bringing honour to the family. Going to Yale. Mending realationships. Bettering the health of a cat. Mariage equallity. Monumental life-changing moments. Making a difference. Staying together. A song. Everyone seemed to have some kind of dream. What did she have? The only thing in the world that made her happy was Rory, and he was leaving in a matter of days. "I'm looking forward to kicking tail at Regioanals. And to seeing my family again next week." Rory put in. Now it was her turn. What did she have?

"I'm looking forward to..." she thought hard, "the moment when Catherine Hardwick presents my Oscar for Best Direction. And I hold it up, and listen to the applause and smile at them because I know that I earned that moment. That moment where I become a household name because of what I can do rather than who I'm related to." Saying her dream out loud felt werid. Like she was letting out her inner most secert and letting in a family she never imagined. "That. And the day I earn enough money to buy a plane ticket to Ireland and get to see Rory in all his hometown glory." A smile came to the faces of New Directions. To the faces of her family.

* * *

><p>Just an annoying little reminder that my inbox is always open to suggestionsprompts! Leave me one, I'm always open to new matieral.


	16. Regionals Part I: The FanGirl Medley

Hello Hello from the BEAUTIFUL Haines City, Florida! It's so beautiful down here, its been distracting me from writing anything for a few days. So this is the first half of the Regionals chapter. I'm still not sure if I like this chapter, it's far better visually than in words. So if you're one who like to visualize what you're reading, you can go crazy with this one.

No Dedication for this chapter because I'm in a rush do I'll do twice as many next time!

* * *

><p>Danielle pulled her coat tighter around her body in an attempt to cover her black dress. Rory sat down in the auditorium chair beside her and eyed her covering herself, "You know it's not that cold in here. You don't need a coat." Danielle kept her eyes forward, "I know... but I want it." Rory place his hand on her arm soothingly, "You don't need it Danni." He smiled. Rory traced his hand over the collar of her coat and slowly began sliding it over her shoulders. With a small smile, Danielle shrugged the rest of it off, standing only in her Regionals dress. Rory gazed at her amorously, "You look so beautiful, Danni." She flushed.<p>

"Guys! We have a problem!" called Rachel as she ran up to the New Directions seats. "Oh, please don't be pregnant..." muttered someone, Danielle assumed was Finn. Rachel shook her head, "Worse. Kurt and I just did a quick survey of the room and well, the results are not in our favor..." Kurt stepped up from behind her, addressing the confused and worried show choir, "This audience has got to be about 40% teenage girls." He and Rachel looked horrified, but only blank stares were returned to them. "The Warblers are an all-boys choir," she explained, "With all of these girls, they're bound to get more applause based on their attractiveness alone." Danielle clued in, "The power of the fan girl..." Kurt pointed at her approvingly.

Quinn was the first to stand up, "Okay... we can still win this," she looked at the group, formulating a plan, "All we need is for the guys to kill the dancing. And Santana and Mercedes? You guys got the whole 'girl power' thing going so that's good. And lastly, Rory..." The Irish boy looked up at her, "Work the accent." The group of teenagers chuckled to themselves as Rory's cheeks blushed. The lights in the auditorium dimmed, and the voice of the faceless announcer came over the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 2012 Midwest Regional Show Choir Competition! Please be seated for the first of our three talented show choirs. From Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, here are the Golden Goblets!" The audience clapped happily as they sat down. They weren't bad, but Rory probably enjoyed it more then her because he know the songs.

Then it was the Warblers' turn.

The seemingly endless line of blazer-clad, inhumanly gorgeous boys filed onto the stage. Right off the bat, every girl in the audience sat up straighter, smiled brighter and cheered, hoping to attract their attention. Out of the corner of her eye, Danielle noticed that several of the New Directions members grip their chairs, preparing themselves for the wall of Warbler talent about to hit them in the gut. The lights on stage softened, and the signature 8 part harmonies filled the air.

**Thad:**  
><em>My head is stuck in the clouds,<br>She begs me to come down Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

**Trent:**  
><em>I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear <em>_  
>We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love"<em>

Rory leaned over to Danielle, close to her ear. "Dance with me." he whispered softly. Danielle quickly turned to him, taken aback at his request. "What?"

"Number 5 on my list," Rory smiled, "Learn to Dance." He held out his hand, palm up. She stared at him in disbelief, "Rory, we're in public..." she hesitated. But Rory was already standing up, "We're in the back, no will notice." His still outstretched hand beckoned to her, and she gave in and took it. Rory and Danielle stepped out into the aisle. Arms looped, his around Danielle's waist, her's around Rory's neck. She laid her head on Rory's shoulder, and they swayed to, for lack of a better word, the rhythm of love.

**Trent & Thad:**  
><em>We may only have tonight<br>But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
><strong><br>The Warblers** _  
>All mine<em>  
><em><br>_**Trent & Thad:**  
><em>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love_

**Jeff:**

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<em>

**Jeff & Nick:  
><strong>_A beautiful song to be sung_

**Nick:**  
><em>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>They roll back when she's laughing at me_

**Jeff:**  
><em>She rises up like the tide<br>The moment her lips meet mine_

**Warblers:  
><strong>_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<em>  
><em>All mine<br>Play the music low  
>And sway to the rhythm of love<em>

**Sebastian:  
><strong>_All mine  
>Play the music low<em>

**The Warblers:**  
><em>And sway to the rhythm of love<em>

**Sebastian with the Warblers:**  
><em>When the moon is low<br>We can dance in slow motion  
>And all your tears will subside<em>  
><strong><br>Sebastian:**_  
>All your tears will dry<em>

The Warblers continued with the three part round of 'ba-ba' as Danielle and Rory picked up their pace, almost skipping down the aisle. Though he never cared for the song, Rory began to sing along with the next two lines.

_And long after I'm gone  
>You'll still be humming along<em>

Danielle smiled, and returned with the following two.

_And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<em>

She laughed slightly, noticing for the first time how the lyrics related to her and Rory.

**Trent & Thad:**  
><em>We may<em>

**The Warblers:**  
><em>Only have tonight<br>But till the morning sun, you're mine_

**Trent & Thad:  
><strong>All mine

**The Warblers:**  
><em>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love_  
><em>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love <em>

The second the Warblers stopped doo-dooing, a wall of thunderous applause shook the entire building. Danielle and Rory detached from each other and joined the crowd in the barrage of cheer. The Warblers grinned proudly at the audience as two of the blazered boys took to the front of the group. They were the once Danielle and Rory danced with during their _Black and White _performance. Danielle chuckled to herself, remembering how after they had left the school she had asked Blaine if the two boys were together. His exact words; 'You know, I honestly can't tell.' And that was that. Still, just the sight of the two boys together made Danielle's heart glow. The Warblers began the introduction to the song and the blonde boy started singing into the prop microphone.

**Jeff:**  
><em>The world would be a lonely place<br>Without the one that puts a smile on your face_

**Nick:**  
><em>So hold me 'til the sun burns out<br>I won't be lonely when I'm down_

The song changed its pace, now much more of a rock song. The smiling Warbler boys jumped and danced along with the song, clearing having the time of their lives. They looked so cute together, not to mention their voices blended perfectly together.

**Nick & Jeff:**  
><em>'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger<br>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer._

**Nick:**  
><em>I never doubted you at all<br>The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?_

**The Warblers:**  
><em>By and watch them fall<em>  
><strong><br>Jeff:**  
><em>So hold me 'til the sky is clear<br>And whisper words of love_

**Nick & Jeff:**  
><em>Right into my ear!<em>

What seemed like the entire world was on their feet. Beside Danielle and Rory, all of New Directions stood and pumped the occasional fist in the air. She might have even seen Kurt ask Blaine, "Why didn't they solo last year?". To which, Blaine reddened slightly and politely pretended not to hear him.

**Nick & Jeff with the Warblers:**  
><em>'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger<br>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
>Yeah when I got you<br>Oh to make me feel better  
>When the nights are long they'll be easier together<em>

**Jeff:**  
><em>Looking in your eyes<br>Hoping they won't cry  
>And even if they do<br>I'll be in bed so close to you_

**Nick:**  
><em>So hold me through the night<br>And you'll be unaware  
>But if you need me I'll be there<em>

**Nick & Jeff:**  
><em>Yeah I got you<br>Oh, to make me feel stronger_

**The Warblers:**  
><em>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer<em>

**Jeff:**  
><em>Yeah when I got you <em>

**The Warblers: **  
><em>To make me feel better<em>  
><em>When the nights are long they'll be easier together<em>

**Nick & Jeff:**  
><em>Oh, and I got you!<em>

Danielle screamed in applause, Rory laughed quietly at the sight of his girlfriend in complete fan girl mode. He caught her by the waist and spun her around, inhuman amounts of adrenaline filling them.

The Warblers prepared for their final number. Themillisecond the mock-guitar humming began, every girl between the ages of 10 and 19 squealed in recognition of the song. And Danielle knew it, and by the doomed faces of New Directions, so did they. As the Warblers began, every girl in the audience jumped out of their seat, into the small aisle and down to the front of the stage. Rory actually had to physically pull his girlfriend away from the shrieking mob. The screaming only intensified as Sebastian opened his mouth.

**Sebastian:**  
><em>You're insecure,<em>  
><em> Don't know what for,<em>  
><em> You're turning heads when you walk through the door<em>

**Trent:**  
><em>Don't need make-up,<em>  
><em> To cover up,<em>  
><em> Being the way that you are is enough<em>

**Thad:**  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it<em>  
><em> Everyone else but you<em>

**The Warblers:**  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em> But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em> You don't know<em>  
><em>(<em>**David**_: Oh Oh)_  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em> If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em> You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em> Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em> You don't know<em>  
><em>(<em>**David_: _**_Oh Oh)_  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

The shrieking was near intolerable. And Danielle was pretty sure she saw a security guard standing nearby to keep girl from jumping onto the stage.

**Jeff:**  
><em>So c-come on,<em>  
><em> You got it wrong,<em>  
><em> To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em> I put it in a song,<em>

**Nick:**  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em> You're being shy,<em>  
><em> And turn away when I look <em>  
><em>Into your eye eye eyes<em>

**Thad:**  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it<em>  
><em> Everyone else but you<em>

**The Warblers:**  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em> But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em> You don't know,<em>  
>(<strong>David:<strong> _Oh oh_)  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em> If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em> You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em> Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em> You don't know<em>,  
>(<strong>David<strong>: _Oh oh_)  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

**David with the Warblers:**  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,<em>  
><em> Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

**Sebastian:**  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em> But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em> You don't know<em>,

**Sebastian with the Warblers:**  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em> You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

**The Warblers:**  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em> But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em> You don't know,<em>  
>(<strong>David<strong>: _Oh oh_)  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em> (**David**_: __Oh_),  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em> You'll understand why I want you so desperately (David: Desperately)<em>  
><em> Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em> You don't know<em>,  
>(<strong>David<strong>: _Oh oh_)  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

**Nick, Jeff, Trent & Thad:**  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful.<em>

Once again. Inhumanly intense cries of applause filled every inch of the air. The Warblers took their bows, actually they did it twice because the fangirls simply begged for it. With every step Sebastian took the clapping and crying shook the building. However, Danielle did find it cute that when the blonde and brunette _I've Got You_ Warblers went up for their bows holding hands and clapped long with the crowd for each other. _Oh please, don't ask for an encore. _Danielle thought, _Its only show choir. _

The applause went on for a good ten minutes before the Warblers finally left the stage. Then Mr Schuester cleared his throat. "Okay guys, we need to head backstage. We're on next." The group of teenagers stood but slightly audible muttering came from the mouths of the doomed teenagers. Rory took her hand as the group flied down to the backstage door.

Backstage, the air was thick and humid. Not a word was spoken, not an eye left the floor. Rory and Danielle stood in the wings and gazed out the now-silent and properly seated audience. Rory wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Okay, I've probably said this a million times now, but I can't do this." she whispered, eyes actually tearing in fright. "And I've heard you say that a million times. And a million times I've told you, you're flat out lying." Rory kissed the side of her ear. "I've seen you grow so much. I've seen what your capable of. And I promise you. You're ready for this." He hugged her tightly. Danielle turned her head to face as much of his as she could. "Why can't you ever let be afraid for once? Why do you have to be so wonderful?"

The announcer came over the speakers once again, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our final show choir of the day. From right here at William McKinley High School, here is New Directions!" There was applause, but her ears had completely gone into shock so she never heard a word of it. "You're going to be amazing, Danni. I'll be right out there with you."

With a light push from Rory, she stepped out of the wing. Onto the stage. Centre stage. Centre spotlight.

With a slow exhale of nervous, she closed her eyes. The music began.


	17. Regionals Part II: Still Got Tonight

The eyes. Thousands of them. All looking directly at her. Waiting impatiently to be entertained. The eyes burrowed into her soul, devouring her, leaving only the remaining skeleton of a scared little girl. She had forgotten how many people could fit into the audience, they were a sea of judges, and their ruling so far, was not going to be in their favour.

Danielle vaguely heard the music begin to play, snapping her back into reality. Just focus on the music, she thought desperately, Just hold out until Rory gets here. Her knees threatened to give out as she began to sing.

_All those days watching from the windows,_  
><em>All those years outside looking in,<em>

Her voice was shaky, she knew it. She knew the audience could hear it. Mostly, she knew Rory could hear it. She couldn't let him down, it was his last night in the country, it needed to be perfect. She tried again,

_All that time never even knowing_  
><em>Just how blind I've been<em>

Better. Her voice solidified slightly as it got higher. She put her arms in what she called the 'Broadway Berry' position; arms down at a 30 degree angle, slightly bent, hands flexed.

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

There was a slightly audible sigh from the audience as parts of the wall behind Danielle lit up, imitating a starry sky. Play the fantasy, she instructed herself, the more romantic it looks the better.

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
><em>Standing here, it's all so clear<em>  
><em>I'm where I am meant to be<em>

She lightly pressed her hands over her heart, smiled as sincerely as she could pretend. Trying to recreate how her heart sped the night of her and Rory's first date.

With new found courage, Danielle walked slowly forward to the edge of the stage, continued on into the chorus.

_And at last I see the light_  
><em>And it's like the fog has lifted<em>  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>  
><em>And it's like the sky is new<em>

The sensation of some kind of warm glow filled her, the sensation of actually and honestly being in love filled her.

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>

Pause, she remembered, look reflective.

_All at once everything looks different_  
><em>Now that I see you<em>

Holding her note, she turned subtly to the rest of the glee club in the wings. They stood practically on top of each other, watching her. A few thumbs up rose, and Rachel did her usual 'smile more' gesture. Mr. Shue pointed out to the audience. She turned. The musical interlude was nearly finished and now was Rory's part. She scanned the room looking for him to make his entrance.

One of the doors at the back of the room opened, and out of it came Rory's silhouette. She could see him nodding his head, obviously counting to himself. A spotlight swung around to him, and with it, the audience turned.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
><em>All those years living in a blur<em>

He was, once again, so calm. How did Rory never freak out at anything? His breath never hitched, his smile never faded, his eyes never left Danielle as he sang.

_All that time never truly seeing_  
><em>Things, the way they were<em>

He walked slowly and surprisingly, perfectly in sync with the rhythum. He faced the audience, extending an arm towards Danielle. As if telling the audience that this girl on stage in front of him, was the one for him.

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
><em>Now she's here, suddenly I know<em>  
><em>If she's here it's crystal clear<em>  
><em>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

When Rory reach the bottom of the stage steps, Danielle wasted no time, she took Rory's outstretched hand and lead him back to centre stage. He put his open hand on her waist. It wasn't planned or choreographed to happen but they went along with it. They were dancing again, their voices in harmony, the bodies swaying together

_And at last I see the light_

He gave her a quick twirl.

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

It was safe to say that this was the largest Danielle's smile had ever been.

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>

They stopped dancing, Rory stepped behind her and crossed his arms over her stomach. Danielle puts her hands over his and leaned her head into his neck.

_All at once, everything is different_  
><em>Now that I see you.<em>

_Now that I see you_

Last line. Last note. Last time they'd ever duet on stage. Suddenly, applause drowned out the last few notes of the music. For the first time, Danielle noticed that the sea of spectator's was on their feet, cheering for them and only them. Because they had earned it. Rory smiled down at her lovingly.

"Don't kiss me," she whispered, still smiling to the audience, "You don't to be the next Finn Hudson, 'A Kiss that Missed', do you?"

Rory gave Danielle a tight one-armed hug as they left the stage. The TroubleTones entered from the other side and began their number.

Finally out of the view of the audience, Danielle and Rory were greeted and congratulated by the remaining members, all of the boys and Rachel, Tina and Quinn. "You were so good!" Tina quietly gushed, throwing an arm around each of their necks. Sam gave Rory a quick high-five before brotherly messing up his hair.

"Okay, two minuets left. Get ready for one more!" Mr Schuester instructed, looking up from his watch. Already at their entrance, Danielle turned to watch the TroubleTones. Rory crept up behind her, encasing her in his comforting arms.

"This is it, you know." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "We only have tonight left before I leave in the morning." Danielle smiled sadly, she had been trying to block that thought from her mind for the better part of a month now. "You know," Danielle turned in his arms to face him, "Let's not think about it like that, think about like 'we have one more night together, we should make it perfect.' And besides, it's not going to be goodbye forever. I promise you, we'll meet again Rory Flanagan."

Something in Rory's eyes flickered, he looked hesitant. Scarred almost. He dug one hand into his pocket. He pulled out his bucket list. "Did you finally come up with a number 6?" Danielle asked, Rory nodded sheepishly and held the paper out to her. She took it.

"Tell Danni," she read, and looked up to him,"Tell me what?" Rory raised his head and smiled brightly,"That I love you."

Applause. Wild cheering. Explosions of Joy. That's what she heard. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The now fimilar numbness and tingling returned to her legs. She struggled to breath. She attempted to speak,"Really?" Rory returned her teary smile, "Really really. I love you, Danni." She jumped at him, throwing her hands onto his face and kissing him deeply. She pulled away for a minute, "I love you too." she squeaked. Rory captured her lips again, putting his hand on her back and pulling her body into his. Rachel popped up in the corner of the wing, "Okay, that was really romantic but back here on Earth we have to on right now." She pulled Danielle away by the arm, taking her back onto the stage. There, New Directions stood in two lines, girls in front, boys in the back. The audience still stood from cheering for the TroubleTones, and was eagerly awaiting their final song.

**Girls:**  
><em>We are Young<em>

**Boys:**  
><em>We are Strong<em>

**All:**  
><em>We're not Looking for Where We Belong<em>

**Boys:**  
><em>We're not Cool<em>

**Girls:**  
><em>We are Free<em>

**All:**  
><em>And We're Running With Blood on our Knees<em>

The dancing for this song wasn't that hard, the steps were simple but you had to be perfectly in sync with the song and the rest of the group. They'd put about a week of practice just for the dancing, and now even the worst dancer in glee club (meaning Finn, Rory and Danielle) had them down pat.

**Blaine:**  
><em>We Could Rule the World<em>  
><em>On a Silver Platter<em>  
><em>From Wrong to the Right Light<em>  
><em>To the Open Stream<em>

**Kurt:**  
><em>With a Crash and Burn<em>  
><em>We Could Make It Better<em>  
><em>Turn it Upside Down<em>  
><em>Just You and Me<em>

**Artie:**  
><em>We are the Dream<em>  
><em>No Other Way to Be<em>

**All:**  
><em>We are Young<em>  
><em>We are Strong<em>  
><em>We're not Looking for Where We Belong<em>  
><em>We're not Cool<em>  
><em>We are Free<em>  
><em>And We're Running With Blood on our Knees<em>

**Finn:**  
><em>I Could Change the World<em>  
><em>I Could Make it Better<em>  
><em>Kick it Up and Down<em>  
><em>Take a Chance on Me<em>

**Sam:**  
><em>When You Fake a Smile<em>  
><em>And You Think You're Better<em>  
><em>Gonna Put it Down<em>  
><em>Rip it at Your Feet<em>

**Puck:**  
><em>No Bridge to Burn<em>  
><em>No Where to Turn<em>  
><em>For Me<em>

**All:**  
><em>We are Young<em>  
><em>We are Strong<em>  
><em>We're not looking for Where We Belong<em>  
><em>We're not Cool<em>  
><em>We are Free<em>  
><em>And We're Running with Blood on our Knees<em>

**Tina:**  
><em>How Do They Know About Us?<em>

**Rachel:**  
><em>Are They Thinking of Somebody Else?<em>

**Quinn:**  
><em>Are They Wondering What We Might Be?<em>

**Tina, Rachel, Quinn:**  
><em>Are They Thinking of You or of Me?<em>

**All:**  
><em>We are Young<em>  
><em>We are Strong<em>  
><em>We're Not Looking for Where We Belong<em>  
><em>We're Not Cool<em>  
><em>We are Free<em>  
><em>And We're Running with Blood on Our Knees<em>

**Girls:**  
><em>We are Young<em>

**Boys:**  
><em>We are Strong<em>

**All:**  
><em>We're Not Looking For Where We Belong<em>

**Boys:**  
><em>We're not Cool<em>

**Girls:**  
><em>We are Free<em>

**All:**  
><em>And We're Running with Blood on our Knees<em>

* * *

><p><em>This is the worst part of competing<em>, Danielle thought as she stood on the stage risers waiting for the judges to annouce who would move on and who would go home empty handed. The three choirs looked nervously at eachother, each giving the same expression that read, _you were so much better than us, we don't stand a chance._ They stood and they waited as the judges deliberated. She reached forward and grabbed Rory's hand, his skin was cold in nervousness. By the time a woman in a navy blue dress to the microphone the imaptient audience was ready to explode. "I would just like to extend my congratulations to all of the showchoir members and coaches here today. You were all amazing. Now then.." she held up the small white envolpe and read from it. "In third place, the Golden Goblets!." The crowd clapped politely as the Goblets collected there trophy and walked off stage. Okay, just us. New Directions vs Warblers. We can do this.

"And today's winner of the 2012 Midwestern Showchoir Regional Competition is..." Danielle closed her eyes and felt Rory squeeze her hand. "The New Directions! Congradualtions!" The group exploded into fits of pride. They jumped in exictment, shaking the risers below their feet. Rory spun around and hugged Danielle tightly. They quickly stepped off the platfom and joined Mr Schuester and the rest of New Directions down stage. A man in a grey suit brought out a trophy that might have taller than Artie. He handed it to , who held it up in the air for all the audience to see. Rory gabbed Danielle around the waist. "We did it!" he cheered quielty. He kissed Danielle's ear quickly.

* * *

><p>Back in the choir room, Mr Schuester was putting their victorious vessel into the trophy cabinet. In a hilariously awesome attempted to keep the spirits up, Finn was trying to lead the guys in a rousing redition of We Are the Champions but the didn't seem to be catching on, so it was just him going "We are the champions, EVERYBODY! NOBODY? OKAY, JUST ME!"<p>

Rory sat down in the back row of the green chairs, just watching everybody. This was the last time he'll ever be in this choir room. The place where he had made so many friend and fallen in love. This was where he sang his first solo, did his first body roll and had his first kiss. This was where he belonged. And leaving all this behind was going to be the toughest thing he'd ever done.

"You know," Danielle said as she sat down next to him, "For someone who just kicked butt at Regionals, you looked pretty distrught." He smiled at her, just letting every feeling in his body out. "I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this place. And you. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when I can't see you everyday." Danielle nodded, knowing the feeling. "We've still got tonight, you know. Let's go. I'll help you get ready to go home." They got up to leave and walked towards the door.

"Hey, wait." called Mr Schuester, running over to them. He faced the two teenagers. "Rory, I'd just like to say thank you for your time with us. And I've told the guys when and where you're leaving so we can see you off. It's been great having you." He and Rory shook hands. "It's been grand. I'm really going to miss everyone here, I'll never forget anyone of them." he promised as he turned back to the hall. Danielle hung back for a second, needing one more second with Mr Schue. "Did you...? she began.

Mr Schuester pulled her video camera out of his pocket and handed it back to her. "I did. Here you go. I think this gift for him is a great idea, Danielle. He's going to love it."

"I hope so. I love him." she beamed with hope as she waved good night to the glee club and chased down the hall after Rory.

* * *

><p>We're getting so close to the end! I think that there's only going to be one more chapter before it's over. I mean, I might do an epolougue, but that's it. I can't express how amazing this story has been for me. It's the first thing I've ever written and you all have made it so wonderful.<p>

Oh, because I forget to say this in the previous chapter.

The songs used in the Fan Girl Medley are _Rythum of Love_ by The Plain White T's, _I've Got You_ by McFly, and _What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction.

And this chapter contains _I See the Light _from _Tangled_ and _Kick Ass _by MIKA.

And this chapter is dedicated to ILoveDamianMcGinty because I do too.


	18. Don't Cry Because It's Over

"Okay, that's everything." Danielle concluded as she closed the door to Rory's closet. Rory forced the suitcase to a close, then looked at the bedside table.

He smiled fondly and picked up the photograph Danielle looked at so many months ago. "Remember this?" he held the picture out to her. Danielle nodded, stepping closer to him, "Tell me about them." she requested, eager to keep from silence. She and Rory sat down on the bed as Rory pointed to the first of the men, "Well, there's Ryan here. Big joker, thinks he's related to Leroy Brown. Keith's really into surfing if you can believe that. He plays guitar with Neil, the quietest of the lot. Heart of gold though. There's Uncle George, the zookeeper of the rest of us, he's the greatest. And then there's Paul who has been banned from touching anything in the kitchen after he almost set of house on fire making popcorn." Danielle laughed at the visual, "I'd like to meet them one day." she said quietly. Rory kissed her cheek softy, "You will. They'll love you." he promised, "As much as I do."

He ran his thumb over ring on Danielle's finger. They had gone back to their lockers before coming here. Danielle had packed clothes to sleep in and wear the next day. Rory didn't know this but Danielle's camera was in there too, and with it Rory's goodbye gift.

"Time's gone by so fast," Danielle sighed, "It seems like it was just last week I watched you audition for New Directions. That was I fell for you, you know. Watching you sing for the first time." Rory blushed slightly, "I remember you seeing you filming it through the window." he chuckled.

"Speaking of filming..." Danielle reached over to her bag and handed Rory a gift wrapped CD case, "...this is for you." He stared at the gift for half a second and lightly torn off the paper, inside was a homemade DVD. "It's got all of our moments on it." she blushed, "Your audition, West Side Story, my audition, Red Solo Cup, Sectionals, We are Young, Our First Christmas, that time we did karaoke, your first banana, and thanks to Mr Schuester, Regionals and just a lot of random us moments." She hunch over slightly, knowing her cheeks were turning rosy.

Touched by the gift, Rory leaned over to kiss her. Only, what was supposed to be sweet and tender quickly ignited into passionate heat. Danielle kissed him back hard, hands moving to the back of his neck. Rory pulled her closer, leaning backwards until they were lying down with Danielle in top of him. Rory's one hand moved to the small of her back. Danielle ran a hand down Rory's chest, to the bottom of his shirt. They're movement had caused it to rise slightly, exposing a line of pale smooth skin to Danielle's fingers.

Her fingers danced over Rory, tunneling below the fabric of his shirt and up his chest. Rory's body shivered from her touch, he licked Danielle's bottom lip, asking or rather begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, tongues danced together and dueled for control. Danielle couldn't fight off the moan that escaped her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at door. "Rory? Are you in there?"

Danielle's head shot straight up at the sound of Brittany's voice. Rory still craned his neck to kiss the nap of her neck, he spoke calmly between kisses, "I'm here, Brittany. But I can't talk right now, I'm...asleep."

What? Rory mentally slapped himself for not coming up with a better excuse.

"Oh, okay." Brittany sighed, "I'll come back in the morning."

As the sound of Brittany's footsteps on the hardwood floor faded, Rory turned back to Danielle. Her face was flushed and pale, her chest bobbed up and down with her rapid breathes, and her eyes were glassy and bugged. She looked scared. But in a good way? Or in a bad? Rory reached up and brushed Danielle's hair out of her face. She looked down at him. He spoke softly, "We don't have to do anything, you know?"

"But its our last night together, Ror. What if we don't get another chance like this for years?" she closed her eyes, knowing they would give her away in a moment. Rory smiled, "Then it'll be all the more special. I'll wait forever I have to." Danielle let out a sigh of relief. Rory leaned up to kiss her again. Slowly, innocently, eternally. Danielle lowered and tucked herself next to him, laying her head on his chest. "I love you so much Ror." she breathed dreamily. He wrapped one arm around her. She nestled into his shirt and lay still. Within a minute, both of them were sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>When Rory first opened his eyes in the morning, his half opened eyes caught the sight of the empty bed beside him. He sat up groggily and looked around the bedroom for Danielle. Had she gone home? Could she not bear to see him off?<p>

"Top of the morning, gorgeous." came Danielle's voice from the far corner of the bed. She sat upright, leaning back against the wall. Even with his sleepy eyes, Rory could see that Danielle had already changed into the spare set of close she brought in her bag, however the shirt she was wearing rang a bell. "Remember this?"she said, playing with the hem of the shirt, "It's the one you lent me when I got slushied."

Rory nodded and crawled over to her. "You look better in it than I ever did. But that's not much of a challenge for you." he kissed the side of her cheek. Danielle sighed at the touch, just knowing that today was the day she had been dreading for so many months now. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when you're gone."she whispered, the atmosphere of the room suddenly turning bleak. "You'll be okay, Danni." Rory promised. "But what if I never see you again Rory?"she cried,"I hated my life before you came, you're the only reason that I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. You're the one for me Rory Flanagan. And I don't know if I can bear to live without you." The tears were coming already. She swore she wouldn't cry until the airport.

"Hey, hey." he rubbed her arms soothingly, "You'll be okay, you've got friends here that love you to pieces, you've got your family to keep you company..."

"I might not, Rory." Danielle interjected, "David's still in a coma. He hasn't woken up yet and he might never. I can't lose both of you, it would just be too much." More tears. Dear God, she hated being a teenage girl right now.

"But you're not losing us," Rory soothed, "David's going to wake up any day now and I will never leave you," he held Danielle's hand, the one with the ring, "You see this? This means that I'm coming back. For you. You have my word. And my heart. So, take care of my heart, I'm leaving it with you." Danielle scoffed tearfully,"Really Rory? A Twilight quote?" Rory shrugged with defeat,"I just thought it fit."

"Well, here's the thing Rory. While most teenage girls will fight over a vampire or a werewolf or a wizard or a superhero, I fell in love with a leprechaun. And I haven't looked back since."

There was a knock at the door, "Rory? We need to get moving dear! Your plane leaves in two hours." With a reluctant shaky sigh from each of them, the couple pull themselves apart, grabbed Rory's suitcase, and headed out the door.

When they arrived at the airport, neither of them spoke. They walked through the terminal holding hands and holding themselves together. A voice whispered behind them, "Where is he? Where is he?" Danielle turned her head and spied a young woman in her late 20's wringing her hands and leaning against a pillar. Her eyes darted in every possible direction, waiting. She fiddled with her blonde hair and pulled at her close until she stopped dead. Her eyes became impossibly large and she took off flying through the room. She crashed into and threw her arms around a man in a green uniform. An army uniform. Audible sobs came from the both of them. Danielle smiled to herself, "That's going to be us." she promised, they would have their own reunion. Soon. Later. Someday.

"Hey guys."

Rachel Berry's unmistakable voice bounded toward them. Behind her was Mr Schuester, the soon to be Mrs Schuester and all of New Directions. Every person in the group took a long minute to say goodbye to Rory, they hugged him and stepped aside for the next person. With a group this size, it took up the few precious minutes before a woman's voice came over the PA and instructed Rory's plane to begin boarding.

Rory's now tear filled eyes traveled up to the speaker, then to Danielle's pale face. Wordlessly, he glided over to his girlfriend. He pressed his lips softly to her's for the last time. Danielle pulled Rory's head closer, neither one of them wanting to break apart. But eventually the moment came. "I love you." Danielle choked. "I love you too." he returned solemnly.

Rory took a slow step backwards, never dropping his gaze. Then another step. Then another. Until he had disappeared in the terminal.

A long moment of silent still passed as Danielle let the feeling of being alone wash over her.

Suddenly, Danielle felt her leg tremor. Her cellphone was buzzing.

It was from the hospital.

"I have to go!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran away from New Directions, "David woke up!"

* * *

><p>David lay motionless in his hospital bed. He looked so helpless. Yet the mere size of the boy gave away the whole innocent thing. Either way, the steady beeps of David's heart beat were like music to her ears. Danielle sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a shaking hand over her brother's head. Something their mother did when they were their parents were still married. When the worse thing Danielle thought could happen to her family was getting snowed in at Auntie Tanya's.<p>

Slowly but surely, David opened his eyes to her, "H-h-hey Davy Jones, how you feeling?" she whispered softly. David's eyes were heavy, but he still saw the rivers of tears that flowed down his sister's cheeks. Tears that weren't because of him.

"Oh no," he breathed, "Did he...?"

Danielle nodded, "He's gone."

She wiped the drops of water from her face. "Come here." David pulled Danielle into his shoulder, trying to avoid the tubes that stuck out of his arm. Danielle rested her head on her brother and sobbed silently. David wrapped his free arm around her shaking shoulders.

"You were right, David," Danielle choked, raising her head slightly, "Getting close to people only ends in you getting hurt."

* * *

><p>So there you go. That's pretty much the end of <em>Through Other Eyes. <em>I can't believe that I managed to finish this and I can't believe that you all stuck around to the very end. I can't possibly thank you enough. Although, I am currently writing an epilogue and considering a spin-off fic of Dory Dabbles.

I love you all so incredibly much right now. And I promise you that the epilogue will be up before May 21st. I hope you can wait until then.

Thanks again!

R&R!


	19. Smile Because It Happened

Two Years Later

Danielle prided herself on the fact that she was a fairly honest person, she wasn't one who could spout fictions excuses at someone. Still, she had unfortunately mastered the art of pretending that she didn't spend her first Rory-less days curled in her bedroom, staring at nothing. Or how she hadn't taken her ring off her finger since he left, because that thin band of silver on her right hand was all she had left of him.

Sure, things were a little easier at the beginning, when the two would Skype everyday. But everyday soon turned to every other, which turned into once a week, which became a once a month, which faded into nothing. For a long time, Danielle considered switching cell phone companies, searching for one that gave her unlimited texting to Europe.

Not that the past two years had been completely terrible; for example, she and Artie had teamed up and filmed a documentary about the lives of the members of New Directions past and present. They put it online and soon the film had gained so much popularity that both of them were accepted to the University of California for Film Production. Also, Brittany had teamed up with April Rhodes and created a traveling musical-comedy show that got a pretty good review in the Chicago Tribute. Will and Emma were now expecting their first child in July, a child which Sue says "should consider itself blessed if it end up being bald for their entire life". She hadn't heard from Mike and Tina since Mike joined a dance team that was opening for Cirque de Soliel's World Tour, but from the looks of the photos on their website, they were doing just fine. Kurt and Blaine were now engaged, and rumour has it they had set up a meeting with a family in Ireland about adopting a little boy. Finn and Rachel were out in New York doing the old Acting game, Finn had landed a role in the pilot for a series Rachel calls "the next One Tree Hill". And just last week, Sam freaked out because Mercedes called and said an independent record label wanted to sign her. An optimist would say that these two had been monumentally wonderful, but that didn't even come close to shrinking the Rory-shaped hole in her heart.

One late July evening, the summer after her graduation, eighteen year old Danielle sat at  
>the kitchen table, reading a newsletter U of C sent to her about the fall semester. She was leaving for California next month.<p>

This was her final summer in Lima.

This must have been what he felt like, Danielle thought to herself, glancing sideways at her ring, This must be what it feels like to leave the place you call home.

"I know I've probably said that I hate this town like a thousand times by now, but I actually think I'm going to miss this place." she sighed nostalgically to David, who sat across from her. David was still attending Ohio State, football and theatre, if you can believe that. Here's another thing you won't believe, he dates. Frequently. He had been seeing a guy named Jason for a few months now, and he'd never been so outright happy.

"It's funny how things like that work out, isn't it?" David smiled,"You ever wonder how things wound up like this? How somehow both of us managed to get out of Ohio?"

Danielle nodded, "Sometimes looking at the past is scarier than looking to the future." God, was she about to get all sentimental again? It seemed like all she ever did these days was cry.

"Well, I'd say your future seems pretty bright, good things come to good people, you know."

"Have you been reading those inspirational quotes on Twitter again?" she joked, "You sound like fortune coo-"

The phone began to ring, cutting her off. Danielle stood up to answer it. "Hello, Karofsky residence." she greeted. There was no answer.

David looked at his sister's confused face, "Try the porch, reception's better."

Danielle nodded and headed out the door. She raised the phone to her ear and tried again, "Hello?"

"Dia duit, Danni." came the majestic voice at the other end. All the oxygen was sucked from her body for a moment as Danielle let the words wash over her. What had it been? 6, 7 months since they last talked?

Instantly mental pictures of Rory filled her mind. For some reason, she had spent a great deal of time wondering what Rory's life in Ireland was like.

"I miss you." she said, shredding away a piece of her dignity in place of truth. "How are you? How's home?"

"It's great. Actually, I'm doing a lot better now..."

She leaned her shoulder against the brick wall of the house for support, she was going to be there as long as possible, "Oh really, how so?"

"Well right now," Danielle could almost hear his face breaking into a smile, "I'm looking at the most amazing sunset ever."

Danielle looked up, beautiful ribbons of oranges, reds and yellows painted the sky like a water colour painting, "It is pretty...wait a minute," Danielle's eyebrows knitted in confusion and she pushed herself off the wall, "How can we both be looking at a sunset if we're in two different continents?"

Rory's voice was thick, "Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm a lot closer than you think I am."

"Well the only way you could see it is if you were..." A step. From behind her. A slow, nervous step from behind her. Danielle spun around at lightning speed, to see a tall figure step out from around the corner of the house.

Oh.  
>My.<br>God.

"I have to go." Danielle said into the phone, voice unchanged, believing it to be a dream. She hung up the phone and half consciously placed it on the the nearest surface available. Her wide eyes were glued to the figure. He taller and slightly leaner than she remembered Rory being. His hair was gel-free and wavy strands of it feel loosely over his forehead. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants, no green at all. The figure smiled warmly at her, and she knew it was him. It was Rory!

"I was just thinking about you." She opened, taking a painfully slow step towards him, "Actually, I never stopped."

Her pace quickened, until she found herself running straight into Rory's arms. She threw her arms tightly around his chest, refusing to let go and lose him again. Her fingers balled into fists around his shirt. Her entire body shook as she left out a weary, overjoyed sob. Rory hugged her as well, caressing her back and placing a long, comforting kiss on the top of her head. Tears welled up in his eyes and slid down his cheek.

Danielle tried to collecting as she pulled back to look at him, "This is real, right? I'm not dreaming? You're really here?" She wiped away the falling tear on his face. Rory shook his head slowly, "Nope, it's really me."

And it was. He was here. The familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins returned, the world around her spun and her heart beat like a jackhammer, and she launched herself at Rory, pressing their lips together. Oh, how she missed the contours of his chest, the way his mouth moved against her that drove her mad. The force that Rory kissed her with was new though, a kind of energy that screamed "I've been waiting for years to do this", and Danielle did not let it go unnoticed. She pulled her hands up to Rory's neck, and he put on soft hand on the small of her back. There was nothing else that mattered to her now, the only things that existed was the contact of the forceful yet soft lips on her's.

Out of desperate need for air, the two broke apart. A smile broke out on Danielle's face, and then, a laugh. A laugh of overwhelming joy. She couldn't help it, she had spent two years think of the boy she loved, waiting for his return like a lighthouse keeper.

"How long are you here for?" Danielle asked hesitantly. The question escaped her lips before she had a chance to stop it. And she already knew the answer; a few months, just like the first time.

"I was thinking about staying for," Rory said softly, "Forever. Maybe a little longer."

"Really?" Danielle exhaled in disbelief, "So we don't have to write letters or talk on Skype anymore?" Rory smiled and shook his head. "Never again. We'll be together forever." Danielle smiled brightly and kissed him again.

_Forever._ She liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>There you go. That's the end of <em>Through Other Eyes. <em>I can't thank you all enough for your alerts, favourites, and reviews. This was my first ever Fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing all 33,000 words of it. I may write another story for these two, spin-offs are always fun. So keep an eye out for a collection of Dory Dabbles.

Love Always,

~ELC


End file.
